un giro inesperado
by fioxy16
Summary: fanfic de candacexdoofenshmirtz, cuando ambos tenian ya su destino marcado, un giro inesperado juntara sus vidas, una idea un poco loca pasen y lean, espero que les guste, dejen reviews
1. caminos distintos

¡Feliz cumpleaños Candace!

Candace: oh que sorpresa gracias

Stacey: feliz cumpleaños amiga ahora ya tienes 20 años

Candace: gracias q rápido ha pasado el tiempo no crees

Jeremi: feliz cumpleaños amor

Candace:Oh gracias ¿tu organizaste esto?

J: si

C: eres el mejor amor gracias

S: ah lo olvidava aquí hay 2 cartas una de tus padres y otra de tus hermanos

C: ah gracias papa y mama me llamaron esta mañana para saludarme, leeré la de phineas y ferb

Querida hermana:

¡Feliz cumpleaños!, que rápido ha pasado el tiempo, esperamos que estés bien , nosotros pasamos los examen con alto merito y ahora estamos en el primer puesto, nos darán vacaciones dentro de unos meses y te iremos a visitar, la vida aquí en Harvard es algo aburrida, extraño mucho nuestras aventuras en casa, pero felizmente muy pronto estaremos de vuelta, candace no olvides que te extrañamos y te queremos mucho, que passes un feliz cumpleaños con amor:

Phineas y ferb

C: (suspirando) Yo también los extraños hermanitos

El tiempo ha pasado rápido candase acaba de cumplir 20 años y sus amigos le han organizado una fiesta sorpresa, jeremi y ella ahora son novios , sus padres han decidido viajar por todo el mundo y phineas y ferb a su corta edad han sido aceptados en la universidad de Harvard ahora viven alla, por tanto candace ahora vive sola.

La fiesta ha terminado

C adiós gracias por venir la pase super

S: adiós amiga mañana vengo para ayudar a limpiar

C: gracias amiga adiós

Candace y jeremi se han quedado solos y se sientan en el sofá para hablar de la fiesta

J: la pasaste bien

C: si! Gracias

J: asi que ahora estamos solos

C: eso parece

Jeremi la toma por el mentón y la besa apasionadamente, candase pone sus manos en sus hombros, jeremi baja su mano derecha a la cintura de candace y la otra la pone sobre sus piernas, y poco a poco la intenta recostar en el sofá.

C: alto no!

J: ¡por que no!

C : aun es muy pronto para esto

J: Candace llevamos casi un año y medio de novios y aun nada de nada, ya es tiempo, yo quiero pasar a otro nivel contigo me entiendes?

C: lo siento lo que pasa es que aun no me siento preparada para esto, espérame por favor

J: (algo ofuscado) pero cuanto mas voy a esperar

C: jeremi entiéndeme:

J: esta bien!, esta bien! Te esperare, pero, seré el primero verdad?

C: si no tengas duda de eso

J: (suspirando )bueno, te veo llamo mañana adiós amor

C: adiós amor te amo

Se dan un beso y jeremi se va

C: ahhhh! Jeremi porque no me entenderás

Candace se va a dormir

Por otro lado….

Dr Doofenshmirts: perri te digo que no tengo ganas de salir me quedare trabajando

Perri: vamos amigo es sábado en la noche, vamos a una disco conocemos a unas chicas y después vemos que pasa anda, somos jóvenes.

El Dr Doofenshmirts y perri son los mejores amigos ahora, a la vez son socios y han formado una corporación millonaria (le cambie un poco la historia y convertí a perri en humano y volvi bueno al doctor), Doofenshmirts es trabajador, en cambio perri es un mujeriego empedernido que disfruta de su soltería, también mete a Doofenshmirts en sus aventuras quien también sigue soltero.

D: no lo se

P: anda vamos

D: esta bien

En la disco… Doofenshmirts y perri llegan y ven a dos chicas muy lindas en la barra

P: uy mira acerquémonos, yo quiero a la rubia tu quédate con la castaña

D:no lo se prefiero tomar un trago

P:anda vamos, esas dos están como uno quiere

D: ok vamos

Las chicas se llamaban shanon y makensie

P: ola están solas?

Sh: si

P: que bien les invitamos algo?

Sh: porque no

P: mozo 4 wiskies en las rocas

P: me llamo perri y este es mi amigo heins (investigue y el verdadero nombre del Dr. es Heinz Doofenshmirts)

Sh: yo soy shanon y ella es mi amiga mackensie, un momento nos disculpan

Sh y ma: oye no están mal , si dice mackensie, me gusta heinz ,esta bien me quedare con perri dijo shanon.

Pasaban las horas y ambas parejas bailaron y bebieron, ya era tarde y perri se había ido con Shannon porque no iba dejar pasar la oportunidad,

D: te llevo a tu casa mackensie

Ma: esta bien yo te indico

D: llega y dice pero es un hotel

Ma: lo que pasa es que me estoy mudando y asta que desocupen mi otra casa me estoy quedando a vivir aquí, adiós fue un gusto conocerse, ( se despide con un beso en la mejilla del dr y sin que este se de cuenta le saca las llaves de su auto) adiós dice y se mete a su hotel)

D: un momento y mis laves Doofenshmirts las busca y decide subir al cuarto de mackensie a preguntarle, toca la puerta le dice mackensie : disculpa que te moleste pero has visto mis llaves.

Ma: si aquí están pero..., mackensie lo jala y cierra la puerta, después se desabrocha el vestido que dándose en ropa interior

D: ¿¡que haces!

Ma: (con sonrisa picara) te vi con cara de aburrimiento, que te parece si ahora nos divertimos un rato, esta avienta a Doofenshmirts contra la cama, se abalanza sobre el y lo besa apasionadamente, este, solo se dejo llevar.

A la mañana siguiente Doofenshmirts despierta y se encuentra solo, a su lado una nota que decía : la pase excelente, eres único, un beso .

D: ( suspirando) valla parece que solo fue otra aventura, se levanta, se viste y se va

Candace y stacey están limpiando su casa

S: y que tal

C: nada jeremi me pidió pasar a "otro nivel"

S:¡ hombres! Solo piensan en esas cosas, pero si tu y jeremi se quieren porque no lo intentan?

C: no lo se antes cuando solo éramos amigos jeremi me gustaba mas que nada en el mundo, ahora que somos novios las cosas han cambiado, siento que ya no es lo mismo de antes

S: no se candace quien te entiende tu lo quieres, solo que tu vida ha cambiado mucho ahora vives sola y te sientes tan extraña que te confundes con jeremi ya veras como se te pasa

C: creo que tienes razón, cambiando el tema me presentare a la entrevista de trabajo en la corporación Doofenshmirts están buscando una secretaria

S: se que te ira bien amiga tienes buena presencia de seguro que te aceptan!

C: gracias stacey eres la mejor

E s lunes en la mañana y en la corporación Doofenshmirts….

P: ola amigo y que tal el sábado, no me llamaste

D: a nada

P: como que nada

D: paso lo de siempre

P: me lo imaginaba

D: y que tal tu chica

P: no era tan buena como me lo imaginaba, ya vendrán otras mejores


	2. primer encuentro

D: tu no cambias

P: ya escogiste a tu nueva secretaria

D: estoy en eso pero ya se han presentado muchas pero ninguna es muy buena para el trabajo

P: (sarcástico) no es muy buena para el empleo o para ti

D: no digas eso yo no soy como tu, bueno creo que tendre que escoger de las que se han presentado no me queda de otra

En ese momento una voz dulce se escucha en la oficina

C: buenos días disculpe por llegar tarde, me llamo Candace Flynn, vine por el empleo ¿están abiertas las inscripciones? (candace se había puesto unos ganchos en el cabello y traía puesto una blusa manga corta y una saco corto y una falda que le quedaba por arriba de las rodillas ni tan corta ni tan larga, se había arreglado mucho para parecer formal

Doofenshmirts y perri la miraban embobados candace se veía hermosa

D: si aun esta abierto siéntese

P: yo me retiro( se acerca al oído de Doofenshmirts y le dice : es un angelito no lo arruines)

Doofenshmirts entrevisto a candace, esta estaba muy capacitada para el trabajo.

D: bien señorita Flinn veo que sus papeles están en orden el trabajo es suyo, será secretaria de presidencia, en pocas palabras trabajara conmigo, puede empezar desde ahora

C: muchas gracias doctor será un honor trabajar con usted

D: es hora del almuerzo ¿salimos?, después de usted

C: esta bien gracias

Candace se va a almorzar y Doofenshmirts se encuentra a perri

Perri: cuéntame como te fue le diste el empleo, oye esa niña esta bien linda que edad tiene

D: 20 y si le di el empleo

P: 20 ya no es una niña es tu oportunidad invítala a salir, no me vas a negar que esta bonita

D: no como crees son 10 años de diferencia, pero si es linda, porque no la invitas tu

P: no, me gustan las mas grandes con mas experiencia esta bonita pero abría que soltara un poquito te la dejo para ti

D: no, ella ha venido a trabajar

P: bueno…

termino el dia de trabajo, candace y Doofenshmirts habían hecho buena química trabajando juntos.

D: adiós señorita Flinn, la espero mañana temprano, no se arrepienta

C: (con risita timida) jajaja, no como cree, muchas gracias por el empleo nuevamente hasta mañana

Candace llega a su casa, en eso llama jeremi

J: hola candace que tal te fue

C: me fue excelente, ya trabajo en la corporación, no es excelente

j :magnifico, yo sabia que te darían el empleo, quieres salir esta noche

C: no estoy exahusta que tal mañana

J: esta bien te veo mañana, adiós te amo

C: adiós(cuelga yen eso llama stacey)

S:hola candace y como te fue en la entrevista:

C: me fue muy bien me aceptaron soy secretaria de presidencia

S: ¡Qué bien! y Como es tu jefe contigo

C: es muy amable, educado, y eso que recién lo conozco pero se muestra asi

S: muy lindo ojala que te valla bien,

C: stacey tengo que colgar necesito descansar nos vemos bye

S:bye


	3. algo especial el uno por el otro

Y asi pasaron los días candace siguió trabajando con el dr Doofenshmirts, se divertían mucho trabajando juntos, Candace se divertía mucho porque el dr era muy bueno con ella y también muy gracioso, sin querer poco a poco ambos fueron haciendo una conexión especial

C: (pensando y mirando a Doofenshmirtz de manera soñadora) el dr doofenshmirtz es muy bueno conmigo, es muy especial ,¡ ay dios! que me esta pasando yo estoy con jeremi no le puedo hacer esto, además un hombre como el jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo

D: Srta. Flynn le pasa algo

C: despierta ah disculpe nada

D: la mira a los ojos y le dice no entiendo en que estará pensando que la veo muy distraída

C: no en nada (pensando) si supiera…

D: bueno si no lo ha notado ya es hora de salida

C: ay que tonta disculpe ordenare esto y me ire

En el pasillo Doofenshmirtz sale y se encuentra con perri

P: oye llamo aquel inversionista, dijo que para poner en marcha el contrato debemos ir a su oficina en New york dentro de 3 días donde tendremos una junta y firmaremos el contrato para la nueva sucursal.

D: perfecto vamos

P: pero hay un problema, necesitamos a alguien que se encargue de los de todo el papeleo y demás, porque no tu secretaria, es muy eficiente no?

D: si pero, tu crees que quiera

P: Heinz no se trata de que quiera o no nosotros estaremos muy ocupados explicándole y convenciéndole de nuestros proyectos al viejo para que invierta, necesitamos a alucien que haga los encargos

D: esta bien le diré

P: allí es dile

Sale candace y el Doofenshmirtz se le acerca

D: ( con voz cálida) Srta Flynn quería pedrile algo

C: (ilusionada y nerviosa ) si doctor

D:(: (nervioso) la empresa va a firmar un contrato muy importante, y mi socio y yo tendremos que viajar a New york por 3 días, pero el problema es que estaremos muy ocupados con el inversionista y necesitamos a alguien para los encargos, usted puede ir , no esta obligada

C: a New York ! Siempre quise conocerla esta bien iré

D: la empresa le paga el pasaje los compraremos mañana.

C: adiós gracias

D: muy bien adiós gracias por aceptar la invitación

Doofenshmirtz sin saber que le pasaba estaba muy emocionado porque candace valla, sin querer el también comenzaba a sentir algo muy especial por ella, pero cuando están saliendo, en la puerta, jeremi estaba esperando a Candace

Jeremi: candace amor vine por ti

C: (sin emocionarce) ah eras tu

Jeremi la coge de la cintura y la besa, Candace corresponde al beso por compromiso, pues ya no sentía lo mismo de antes, a unos metros se encontraba Doofenshmirtz y perri mirando la escena, el doctor miraba sorprendido con algo de pena dentro de el….

P: ¡valla tenia novio!, era de esperarse, una niña tan linda no podía estar sola,

D: (furioso) ¡y se ponen a hacer esos espectáculos en la puerta de la oficina! ¡Ahora mismo sabrán quien soy yo!

P: ¡oye déjalos! son jóvenes porque te alteras, ni se te ocurra acercarte, vámonos

D: tienes razón no vale la pena

Candace al ver que el doctor se avía ido mirando la escena empuja a jeremi

C: ¡Que te pasa,! ¡no vuelvas a ser esas tonterías! ¡Y mucho menos delante del doctor!¡ ME ENTIENDES! Ahora debe estar pensando lo peor de mi

J: ¡oye candace ¡tu novio soy yo, y si mas te interesa lo que piense el!, mejor me voi! Si vas a estar asi (se va pensando que candace va ir detrás de el) no me necesitas!

C: tienes tazon ¡vete! No te necesito!

Candace se va a su casa sintiéndose preocupada por lo que el doctor penaría acerca de ella, se va a su casa y llama a stacey, dejando jeremi desconcertado

Por otro lado Doofenshmirtz y perri se van a un restaurante a comer algo

P: oye habrá un baile en la embajada ese día y el viejo quiere que vallamos apenas lleguemos a nueva york, tendremos que estar elegantes

D: (pensativo) que decias

P: que habrá un baile en la embajada de new york y debemos ir , que tienes, te veo distraído

D: a eso era, solo ¡que rayos habrá creído ese niño venir a ser su espectáculo en la puerta de mi empresa para recoger a su novia!, ¡es un vagabundo!

P: oye si no te conociera diría que estas… ¡¿celoso?

D: ¡Cállate no sabes lo que dices!

P: eso es! Porque tanto tiempo juntos y confianzas…Heinz te gusta la niña se te nota en la cara no me lo vas a negar a mi, porque no es nada malo

D: No vallas a decir nada pero creo que… ¡ me he enamorado de Candace!

P: lo sabia, oye porque no la olvidas ya vendrán otras mejores,

D: ¡no! Con ella es diferente, no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza, me levanto y mi primer pensamiento es ella, nunca me había sentido así por ninguna otra, pero, debo dejarla ir

P: oye pero lucha por ella new york es prefecto, y no digas que no, ya compramos los boletos

D: no mejor dejarlo así, además iremos a trabajar

P: bueno si tu quieres…(quedo pensativo

Saliendo del restaurante…

P: oye le habras dicho a candace, que tiene que llevar un vestido para el baile, tiene que ir bien elegante, no podemos quedar mal

D:¡perri te estoi diciendo que no quiero nada con candace, además yo no ire!

P: oye, tienes que ir el viejo nos ha mandado invitaciones especiales, para los 2 y una persona adicional, este baile nos servirá para hacernos mas amigos de el, además no la podemos dejar sola si la invitamos, si candace se relacionara con ellos por ser secretaria de presidencia es bueno que los conozca primero.

D: bueno ¡no lo se ! para mi lo mejor es no llevarla, voi comprar un traje nuevo me acompañas

P: esta bien pero hare una llamada primero (sino le dices tu le diré yo Heinz)

P: (busca en su agenda de empleados), ¡aquí esta! candace flinn, y yo que decía q tener el numero de las casas de los empleados para emergencias, no servía ( llama a la casa de candace), en su casa.

C: no hay duda que ya no siento nada por jeremi, (suena el teléfono) quien será espero q no sea jeremi, hola?

P: candace te habla perri de la compañía

C: hola señor que pasa

P: te llamo para decirte que apenas llegemos a new york habrá un baile, en la embajada, tienes que ir elegante, para conocer al nuevo socio

C: es fabuloso gracias no los decepcionare,

P: esta bien t veré mañana para partir adiós

C: adiós. ¡Que emoción! ire a un baile con el dr, llamare a stacey para contarle todo

P:se va pensativo ( espero que candce y Heinz se conozcan mejor en el baile, aunque con esas confianzas entre ellos… quien se sabe que por allí haiga algo)

En la habitación de candace…

S: que me tienes que contar

C: mira, en este tiempo me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas,y… ya no siento nada por jeremi, yo … me he enamorado de otra persona

S: queeeee, pero como después de todo lo que pasaste quien es esa persona

C: antes con jeremi, era diferente creo que fue una locura de adolescente, mientras fue pasando el tiempo ya no era lo mismo pero ahora me he enamorado de…

S: ¡no me dejes con la angustia! quien es


	4. llegando a new york

C: es… el dr Doofenshmirtz, mi jefe

S: ¡queeeeeee!, pero como paso, es mayor que tu

C: lo se, son 12 años eso no me importa, pero… (con carita risueña) es tan inteligente, gracioso, atento, educado…y no se, me enamore,

s: esta bien yo siempre te apoyare, pero que haras con jeremi tienes que cortarle

C: si lo hare, además creo que no me convenia, pero por otro lado un hombre como el dr no se fijaría nunca en mi

S: no digas eso eres muy guapa candace claro que se fijara en ti

C: no te he dicho aun, pero mañana viajo a new york por 3 días, el dr y su socio irán a firmar un contrato con un inversionista y me llevaran para ayudarles, llegando allá habrá un baile de la embajada y tengo que ir

S: es el momento perfecto, iremos al centro comercial en este instante, y te ayudare a escoger un vestido precioso, y aquí veremos que peinado y joyas llevaras, tienes que verte lindísima para tu doctor,

C: esta bien vamos enseguida, pero antes de viajar le cortare a jeremi

S: es lo mejor, que esperas vamos!

Ambas fueron al centro comercial, se pasearon y escogieron un lindísimo vestido, pero a la Salida…

S: candace ese no es jeremi

C: si es el, pero

Jeremi se encontraba, besando y abrazando a una rubia, las dos chicas , miraban la escena, admiradas a candace no le dolia ,pero le encolerizaba que la hallan agarrado de tonta

C: ola jeremi la estas pasando bien

J: ¡candace! ¡¿que haces aquí!

Chica: oye niña quien eres y porque molestas a mi novio

C: ¡su novia soy yo, pero ya no mas

J: candace yo…

C: no digas nada (agarro un café caliente de una de las mesas y se lo hecho encima,)

C: y a ti te recomiendo que te alejes de este, no vale la pena, vámonos stacey

Chica: eres un patan jeremi no me vuelvas a llamar nunca (le tira otro café y se va)

J: ¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh,! ¡par de locas!, ¡ya volverán!

Stacey acompaño a candace a su casa:

S: candace no te afecta lo que paso

C: es curioso pero no sentí nada, me amargo un poco que me haya tomado el pelo, todo el tiempo, pero mas bien, creo que me he quitado un peso de encima, ahora tu sabes que solo tengo ojos para…

S: ¿ doctor doofenshmirtz?

C: ¡si!, con el es diferente siento algo que jamás había sentido por otra persona

S: si , y ahora pasaras 3 dias con el en ¡new york! Capaz pasa algo

C: (con cara triste) no lo se nunca se fijaría en mi, capaz le gustan mas mayores

S: no seas tonta, mañana hay un baile, verdad, es la oportunidad perfecta para impresionarlo, me apena no ir contigo, tendrás que verte como la mas bonita de toda la fiesta

C: no lo se, creo que el vestido que compre es muy elegante no crees, creo que llevare mi otro vestido el negro que use en la boda de mi prima

S: anda no seas tonta, ese también es bonito pero este esta nuevo y no lo vas a desperdiciar, no me gusta esa actitud candace ¡prométeme que lo dejaras deslumbrado!

C: esta bien lo intentare, pero si me desanimo empacare los 2 es muy tarde y tengo que dormir mañana saldré muy temprano

S : esta bien amiga lo que quieras adiós

Ya en su casa stacey:

S: Ay amiga asi no lograras nada, nescesitas que alguien te asesore con urgencia, (stacey coje su teléfono y hace una llamada) buenas noches señorita hay algún vuelo disponible para mañana hacia new york…

Al dia siguiente

C: tengo que llegar rápido al aeropuerto o el avión me va a dejar

Candace se apresuro y llego al aeropuerto, ahí saludo al doctor y a perri

C: buenos días, señores ya nos vamos

P: asi es señorita vamos rumbo a new york pueden ir avanzando hare una llamada primero

D: esta bien, (doofneshmirtz se quedo mirando a candace y pensó)"valla se ve tan bonita hoy"

C: "el doctor se ve muy lindo de informal me habia acostumbrado a verlo con el uniforme, pero el siempre se ve lindo ayy si supiera…"

D: señorita flinn ya podemos irnos ¿la ayudo con su maleta?

C: (algo nerviosa) ah si no hay problema

Candace le dio su maleta al doctor y ambos rozaron sus manos sin querer, en ese momento los dos sintieron una electricidad correr por su cuerpo

C: (pensando) ¡ay esto es un sueño! esta cargando mi maleta como si fuera mi novio, y le roce la mano este día no podría empezar mejor!

Candace sonrio de manera risueña pero se voltio para que el doctor no la viera aunque este ya se habia dado cuenta

D: (pensando) se ve tan bonita cuando se rie ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho?

Ambos subieron al avión, pero se sentaron separados, doonfenshmirtz se sento con perri, candace se sento con una extraña chica de ropa formal moño alto y lentes oscuros, candace no le presto la mas minima importancia sabia que el viaje iba a ser corto asi que se recostó y se puso a pensar en su doctor, y también en seguir o no el consejo de stacey

C: (pensando) no se que hacer por un lado seria la mujer mas feliz del mundo si el doctor me escoje, pero ¿si no siente lo mismo por mi? Eso me angustia mucho! Pero ya lo decidi me pondré muy bonita para ese baile no debo dejar que el doctor me vea fea, me arreglare como dice stacey y ahí veremos que pasa!

Por otro lado…

P: oye verdad me olvide de decirte invite a candace al baile espero que no te moleste

D: ¡que hiciste que! Es mi secretaria y no te di derecho a que le mandaras

P: oye ya! Además se que te mueres por que ella bien que quieres que valla! Ira como tu acompañante,

D: el viaje es de negocios que te pasa

P`: pero el baile no lo es porque solo será para conocer al viejo y punto, después entrare de caceria

D: se ve que no maduras…

El viaje duro solo unas 4 horas por ser de una ciudad a otra, asi que los tres se fueron a su hotel a descansar hasta la gran noche! En el hotel tocaron la puerta de la habitación de candace, era aquel la misteriosa mujer que se sento con ella en el avion

C: si ¿Quién es usted?, espere me parece conocida, ¿no se sento conmigo en el avión?

La chica se saco los lentes y se solto el moño alto que llevaba…

C: ¡stacey eres tu! ¡que emoción! Que haces aquí

S: ay amiga no puedo creer que no me reconozcas, vine para ayudarte.

C: ¡eres la mejor amiga de todas! Pero como hiciste

S: pues anoche llame al aeropuerto y habia un cupo libre y decidi venir, no te preocupes, vine para ayudarte en tu gran noche! No sere una molestia te dejare trabajar, además será divertido, mi habitación esta junto a la tuya

C: ¡eres super amiga!(con carita soñadora) ¡ En el aereopuerto fue tan lindo! Cargo mi maleta y todo, pero tu crees que se fije en mi,

S: nada perdemos con intentar, hay que ver que pasa, oye estas libre

C: si hasta la noche

S: perfecto vamos a tomar un helado y a conocer la ciudad

C: que bien vamos

Cuando candace y stacey estaban en leobby del hotel se encontraron a perri

P: señorita flinn,

S: ¡uy! Y ese lindo chico es tu doctor

C: no es su socio

S: y esta soltero, tiene novia

C: si esta solo igual que el doctor, pero no hagas tonteterias

s: ¡ya ya ya! Ve y habla con el

C: si señor, paso algo malo

P: no en lo absoluto tenia que decirle que usted ira como acompañante del doctor, el nuevo socio es algo amable y…(Perry se quedo mirando a stacey quien estaba detrás de candace ), ¡hola! Quien eres tu ¿esta encantadora señorita viene contigo?

C: ehh señor ella es mi mejor amiga stacey, vino a recoger una encomienda, espero que no moleste, le prometo que no incomodara

P:( acercándose un poco a stacey) ¡no no no! Claro que no incomoda al contrario, asi que stacey, bonito nombre

s: gracias señor, es muy galante

p: cuanto tiempo te quedaras

s: tres días

p: igual que nosotros, candace, porque no invitas a tu amiga, al baile de la embajada, esta noche, claro si no tienes nada que hacer stacey

s: no tengo nada que hacer ¡ me encantaría!

p: perfecto, puedes venir como mi acompañante si no te molesta , el baile es a las nueve

s: claro que no me molesta, entonces nos vemos a las nueve

p: muy bien, el doctor y yo iremos por ustedes a tu habitación

c: si señor

p: nos vemos en la noche, adiós stacey

s: adiós, candace es ¡lindisimo! Y te lo debo todo a ti

c:¿ a mi porque?

S: claro amiga si no hubiera venido siguiéndote, no ubiera conocido al amor de mi vida, un empresario, alto guapo, encantador y galante ¡es perfecto! Creo que ¡me enamore!

C: ay stacey te emocionas muy rápido, ¡un momento! El dijo que iria como acompañante del doctor?

S: si eso dijo

C: ¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!¡Ire como su pareja! ¡soy tan feliz!( decía gritando mientras la gente la miraba raro)

S: si pero calmate , la gente te mira

(Candace se sonrojo)

S: volviendo a nuestro tema tienes verte como la mas bonita de esa fiesta, pero yo que me pondré

C: te puedo prestar el otro vestido que traje

S: si tienes razón, ese vestido es lindo ¡gracias amiga! Ahora vámonos tenemos que regresar temprano para ¡la gran noche! Tu gran noche

Las chicas se fueron a pasear hasta que llegó la noche y estaban muy emocionadas…


	5. el gran baile

**_¡por fin! el capitulo 5 disculpen la demora pero aqui esta ¡disfrutenlo!_**

**_¡gracias por los reviews! =D_**

Llego la tan esperada noche, candace y stacey se estuvieron arreglando mucho, pera impresionar a sus "citas" mientras tanto…

P: te digo Heinz esa chica es lindísima, tiene que ser para mi!

D: ¡el gran Casanova! quiere una novia o me parece

P: oye oye, novia es una palabra muy fuerte, la conoceré mejor esta noche

D: asi que es la mejor amiga de candace, que casualidad que este por ahí

P: ay que dar gracias por las benditas casualidades, oye aun no estas listo

D: un momento voy a cambiarme en 10 minutos estoy listo

P: apresúrate mientras ire a llamar al viejo, que ya estamos en camino, después llamare a tu futura novia a decirle que estamos pasando por ellas

D: ay que gracioso

P: apurate y deja de hablar

10 minutos después…

P: Heinz ya estas listo

d: ¡si! (doofenshmirtz) abre la puerta

p: ¡waoooo! amigo estas hecho un ¡galan! te echaste loción y todo, seguro que quieres impresionar a tu chica, debo admitir que por esta vez te ves mejor que yo

ambos estaban muy elegantes con terno el doctor traía una corabata azul marino y perri una roja oscura…

d: no seas tonto, no impresionare a nadie, ella tiene novio, no creo que quiera nada conmigo, por mas que yo la quiera a ella

p: bueno yo solo digo también puedes quitársela al novio tienes todo a tu favor

d: no digas cosas y avanza

mientras tanto en otra habitación…

s: amiga te vez divina con esto el doctor quedara enganchado de ti al instante

c: ¡gracias tu también te vez muy linda! Tu crees que al doctor le guste ay estoy nerviosa

s: suelta esos nervios

en eso tocan la puerta…

p: señoritas ya están listas

c : ay estoy llena de nervios!

s: yo también lo estoy

c: abrimos la puerta

s: si yo la abro

p: ( sorprendido) ¡vaya! Stacey ¡te vez preciosa!, al parecer llevare a la chica mas linda del baile ira conmigo ("vaya si que es linda, no se me va escapar")

stacey llevaba un vestido negro largo y sin tiras con un pequeño escote en forma de corazon , pegado, lo que dejaba ver su figura, tenia un corte mediano a un costado dejando ver un poco de sus piernas, se habia peinado con una media cola alta con unas mechas cayendo en su rostro, y tenia un broche a un costado adornando su cabellera

s: (sonrojada) gracias por el cumplido señor , también se ve muy guapo

p: oye oye no me digas señor no soy viejo llamame perri con confianza

s: esta bien gracias perri, me halagas demasiado ( es muy apuesto espero que pase de todo esta noche)

tras de ella salió candace, el doctor quedo perplejo al verla…

ella llevaba un vestido largo de tirantes con un pequeño escote en corte v, era pegado y suelto por los tobillos, lo que dejaba ver su perfecta figura, el vestido era blanco y tenia mucha pedrería, con unas cintas que cruzaban su abdomen, como peinado llevaba un moño despeinado, candace se veía muy hermosa…

d: ¡valla! Candace, se ve.. muy hermosa…(" es la mujer mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida… si tan solo me amara con la misma intensidad que yo a ella seria el hombre mas feliz del mundo, ay candace que me as hecho")

c: (nerviosa) gracias doctor… me halaga lo que dice, usted también se excelente esta noche…( ayy se ve lindísimo!, Heinz Doofenshmirtz si supieras todo lo que siento por ti… además dijo que estoy hermosa, este es el mejor dia de mi vida!")

c: doctor ella e mi amiga stacey esta aquí de coincidencia

d: si perri ya me hablado mucho de ti

perri se sonrojo y le tiro un puntapié al doctor

s: mucho gusto doctor… mi amiga me ha hablado mucho de usted

c: bueno algo… (se sonrojo un poco)

p: bueno bueno, que hacemos aquí parados, nos vamos…

c y s: si vamos!

Los cuatro bajaron

Y toda la gente en el lobby del hotel los miraban y candace y stacey no pasaron desapercibidas y les comenzaron a piropear, perri salió a defensa

P: ¡hey! ¡que pasa estas dos ya tienen dueños!, asi que vallan a buscar a otro sitio

Todos se quedaron callados las chicas solo reían por el comentario

Ambos fueron en un taxi hasta que llegaron por fin a la gran fiesta, el lugar parecía un palacio la fiesta era en el segundo piso, pero abajo había un jardín precioso que estaba muy iluminado y a la vez muy romantico, subieron las escaleras y antes de entrar al salón principal…

P: stacey, tu eres mi acompañante, asi que…

Perri levanto su brazo y stacey lo rodeo, y entraron al salón stacey estaba muy sonriente

D: creo que debemos hacer lo mismo…

El doctor also su brazo tímidamente y candace lo rodeo, soltando una risita timida, ambos sintieron que el corazon les iba a explotar, esto si era amor verdadero.

P: muy bien el viejo debe de estar por aquí

D: creo que aya esta, señor Smith

El señor Smith era muy amable y de una personalidad muy alegre, de los que les gustaba divertirse

Sr: ¡ como están! ¡Los estaba esperando!

D: sr Smith que gusto volverlo a ver,

P: lo mismo digo señor gracias por la invitación

Sr: no hay de que el embajador es muy buen amigo mio, listos para nuestra sociedad

D: estamos contentos de asociarnos con usted

Sr: yo también me alegro, pero les voy a pedir, que esta noche no hablemos de trabajo, ay que divertirnos!

P: me gusta esa actitud

Sr: ella es mi esposa

Sra: mucho gusto caballeros

D: el gusto es nuestro señora…

Sr: ustedes me agradan mucho.. ¡pero miren nada mas!, si vinieron con las novias, ¡felicitaciones!, parecen dos muñequitas si que tienen suerte! Bandidos!

S: mucho gusto señor, pero yo…

P: ¡si! Si son nuestras novias, (perri les guiño el ojo para que les siga la corriente), ella es candace novia de heinz y ella es stacey mi novia

Doofenshmirtz y candace quedaron perplejos pero no dijeron nada, mas bien se sonrojaron, en cambio stacey estaba feliz de la vida con la broma, pero aunque no sabían porque perri dijo eso no les quedo de otra que seguirle el juego

S y c: mucho gusto señora

Sra: el gusto es mio, son unas señoritas muy encantadoras, y tienen a muy buenos partidos saben, las felicito, y cuéntenme stacey y perri como se conocieron

P: hee, nos presento candace las dos son las mejores amigas

Sra: lo mismo que me paso a mi, y ya cuanto tiempo llevan, se ve que son muy felices

S: heee.. llevamos 6 meses, y si soy muy feliz a su lado…(stacey miro a los ojos a perri y este le correspondió la mirada)

P: si somos muy felices,

Ambos se quedaron mirando, perri la tomo de la cintura y stacey puso su mano en su hombro, ambos se dejaron llevar, al parecer estos dos habían tenido un amor a primera vista

Sra: los felicito, y digame candace y heins, como fue su historia, llevan ya tiempo juntos…

C: (tímidamente) bue..no.. yo era su secretaria, pero no vaya a pensar mal…ambos eramos muy amigos hasta que nos enamoramos, y soy la mujer mas afortunada del mundo por haberlo conocido,

D: si la amo mucho ya llevamos un año y medio

Ambos habían dicho sus sentimientos dejándose llevar por el momento, a diferencia de perri, el doctor la tomo tiernamente de la mano sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y candace también izo lo mismo, los dos se sentían en el cielo)

Sra: bueno en verdad los felicito hacen muy bonitas parejas, seria muy lindo que los 4 se casaran algún día

Sr: si es así estaremos esperando la invitación, bueno nosotros los dejamos diviértanse

La pareja se fue y…

D: perri porque dijiste eso

P: ponte a pensar, no es que este mal que hallan venido chicas, al contario, pero no creen que es mejor que piensen que son nuestras novias a que son otra cosa, no creen…

S: si perri tiene razón, me sorprende su inteligencia y habilidad

P: y eso que no has visto nada ( stacey se rio)

C: bueno no esta mal yo no me ofendo, me pareció muy divertido no cree doctor

D: bueno la verdad si lo fue

Ambos se sentaron en sus mesas, perri y stacey se la pasaron hablando, pero candace y el doctor no hablaban nada,

C: ( pensando) "creo que el doctor esta incomodo conmigo, esto no salió como lo esperaba, ¡me siento a morir!"

D: ( parece que candace esta aburrida, sabia que no siente nada por mi!, ¡esto es un fracaso!

Por otro lado…

P: quieres bailar stacey…

S: claro me encantaría

Los dos se fueron a la pista de baile, dejando a candace y el doctor solos…

D: (incomodo) candace ya es tarde creo que me voi

C: (triste) ¿ se va?..

D: si, ¿la acompaño?

C: no creo que me ire con stacey

D: bueno ire a despedirme del socio

C: bue…no adiós

El doctor fue a despedirse de su socio, candace se sentía muy mal, pensaba que se habia emocionado como tonta, y que el doctor nunca se fijaría en ella, se paro de la mesa y bajo hasta los jardines donde no habia nadie , sentada en una banca se puso a llorar…

C: ¡soy una estúpida! ¡Me ice ilusiones como tonta!, ¡no debí haberme enamorado del doctor sabiendo que es imposible!

En ese momento el doctor bajaba

D: creo que no debi haberla dejado sola, un momento, alguien esta llorando o me parece…¡pero si es candace!

El doctor fue donde ella…

Por otro lado, en la fiesta…

P: y cuéntame estas sola

S: si

Perri y stacey estaban bailando una música lenta… ambos se estaban mirando a los ojos de manera seductora, perri tenia sus manos en su cintura, y stacey habia rodeado su cuello con sus manos.

P: y ya hay candidatos?

s: digamos que si y muchos

p: y dime… ¿tu crees que tenga oportunidad?

S: puede ser…

P: pero ya escogiste al afortunado,

S: digamos que… lo acabo de escoger en este momento

P: (sonriendo) esto es un sueño sabes

S: ¿ por que?

P: porque estoy en este palacio, bailando con la chica mas hermosa del mundo, y…creo que me he enamorado sabes..

S: yo también creo que…fue amor a primera vista no crees…

p. si lo creo

ambos se acercaron y se dieron un tierno beso…

p: ven vamos

perri la llevo hasta un lindo balcón

p: stacey, he pasado por varias relaciones, no te voi a mentir, pero tu me has hecho sentir sentimientos que nunca antes habia experimentado, me gustas en verdad, se que recién nos conocemos, pero creo que ambos queremos esto

s: tu también me gustas mucho perri, como te dije antes, esto fue amor a primera vista, sabes yo también, he sentido nuevos sentimientos muy especiales contigo,

p: entonces: ¿quieres ser mi novia?

S:¡ claro que quiero!

Ambos se besasron y se abrazaron.p: ay que seguir diviertiendonos no crees

S: si vamos…hoy eres mio y de nadie mas

P: así sera

-por otro lado

D: (preocupado) ¿candace esta bien? ¡que le paso!

Al doctor se le partía el corazón de ver a la mujer que amaba llorar, aunque este ni se imaginaba que era por el…

C: (secándose las lagrimas)no me haga caso no es nada

D: como que no es nada, confía en mi, te paso algo

C: bueno la verdad si…

**espero que les haya gustado...esta conversacion, dara un buen giro en el otro capitulo..., dejen reviews...**


	6. una declaracion inesperada

**_estoy de regreso!, mil disculpas por la demora, estuve algo ocupada estas semanas, por lo que no tuve tiempo de actualizar, pero aca hasta el nuevo capi! disfrutenlo! =D_**

(candace no sabia que decir y se justifico con algo creíble)

C: yo… termine con mi novio

D ¿Qué? ("es la noticia mas feliz que me as dado candace") ¿pero si se les veía muy felices juntos?, desahógate y cuenta me que paso si quieres,claro

C: lo encontré con otra, al parecer estaba jugando con ella también

D: ¡ese tipo es de lo peor! (el doctor sentía una mescla de alegría en su interior, pero por dentro tenia ganas de matar al idiota ese por hacerla llorar)

C: es curioso pero cuando era adolescente, me gustaba jeremi mas que nada en el mundo, ahora no siento nada por el, lo iba a cortar, es mas, ya no sentía nada por el

D: ¡en serio! (doofenshmirtz sentía que el corazon le retumbaba de la alegría, aunque aun no se explicaba el porque candace estaba triste) Pero ¿Por qué lloras entonces?

C: ( "tengo que ser fuerte") la verdad no lloro por el aunque me da rabia que me halla agarrado de tonta, eso es todo

D: mira, no te debes deprimir, por algo asi, el no merece que tu llores, por el, mira se lo que se siente yo también no he tenido muy buena suerte en las relaciones

C: ¡en serio! Y digame…¿us.. usted esta solo?

D: si, a mi siempre me tocaron las caprichosas, y locas…

C: jajaja, pero no entiendo, como un hombre tan especial como usted sigue solo ("ay no cre que hable mas de la cuenta, pero esta solo, creo que todavía tengo esperanzas")

D: ¿especial? ¿crees que soy especial? ("cree que soy especial, debo de estar soñando)

C: si, …. Doctor, la verdad… yo no lloro por mi novio ni por nada de eso

D: entonces

C: me enamore de alguien mas, y creo que el no esta interesado en mi

D: (desilusionado) en…enserio("¡esto es el fin!, lo sabia, tendre que olvidar a candace"), yo no creo eso, para mi ese tipo esta ciego

C: ciego ¿po que? (ay doctor si supiera, que me he enamorado de usted, tenia razón, el no siente nada por mi, tendre que olvidarlo)

D: si esta ciego, candace, usted, es una chica, inteligente, divertida, noble, y muy bonita, el hombre que no se de cuenta de eso es un completo idiota…

C: (sorprendida) en.. en verdad cree eso de mi

D: si, aquel hombre es el mas afortunado, ya que no se ha dado cuenta de lo que se esta perdiendo

En ese instante, los dos se quedaron mirando, poco a poco se fueron acercando, hasta que terminaron dándose, un profundo y tierno beso, ambos sentían que su corazon latia a mil, por hora, después se separaron

D: esto esta mal, discupame, candace ¡yo no quise!, creo que me deje llevar

C: (con lagrimas en los ojos) no, esto no esta mal, el hombre del que me he enamorado… es…es ¡usted!

D: ¡ que! (doofenshmirtz, sentía que el corazon se le salía del pecho, era el hombre mas feliz del mundo)

C: pero, sabia que usted no me correspondería nunca soy una tonta discúlpeme, creo que me voy (candace se estaba dando la media vuelta para irse, pero es detenida por el doctor)

D: no, ¡te equivocas!, yo también me he enamorado de ti…

Candace sonrio, El doctor puso su mano es su rostro secándole las lagrimas

C: en…enserio

D: si, desde el dia en que te vi me dejaste muy sorprendido, poco, a poco, gracias a la amistad que nació entre ambos, me fui enamorando de ti, y de verdad me acabas de hacer el hombre mas feliz del mundo, ya que me correspondes

C: yo…también me siento la mujer mas feliz del mundo, sabe algo nunca pensé que me iba a corresponder, me sentía muy insegura

D: sabes algo, yo tampoco creía que tu me corresponderías, pero, una cosa,¿ no crees que deberíamos tratarnos de tu?

C: (con risita timida) creo que si…heinz

D: asi esta mejor, ahora quiero preguntarte algo…

C: (ilusionada) lo que sea

D: ¿quieres ser mi novia?

C: ¡ Claro que si! Esta demás preguntar

Doofenshmirtz la tomo de as manos y la beso, muy tiernamente

D: ahora dime nos quedamos o nos vamos

C: creo que nos vamos

D: lo que tu digas…

Ambos llegaron al hotel y caminaron pasando por el cuarto del doctor

C: no quieres quedarte aquí

D: no te acompaño a tu habitación, no te dejare sola

C: eres el mejor… pero me gustaría quedarme un rato mas contigo

D: esta bien, ¿quieres pasar?

C : (nerviosa) no podemos ir a otro lado

D: a esta hora no hay nada abierto, no tengas miedo, no pasara nada que tu no quieras, ay que aprovechar este tiempo para conversar de la vida de cada uno

C: (sonrojada) esta bien

Ambos pasaron y se sentaron a conversar, candace contaba acerca de sus hermanos y sus locas ideas, en cambio doofenshmirtz, le conto de su inafancia difícil

D: tus hermanos son unos chicos muy inteligentes, debo conocerlos

C: si vendrán en las próximas vacaciones

D: tu familia es grandiosa

C:igual que tu pero…¿de verdad tuviste que pasar por todo eso?

D: si, pero menos mal con el tiempo me fui haciendo, fuerte, y ahora mirame donde estoy, ahora Perry y yo somos los dueños de una corporación, y hace unas horas me convertí en el hombre mas feliz del mundo, por tener conmigo a la chica que amo

C: eres muy dulce…

Candace lo agarro del rostro y lo beso, después le susurro al oído:

C: te amo

D: yo también te amo le dijo el doctor

Ambos se comenzaron a besar apasionadamente Candace rodeo su cuello con sus manos, doofenshmirtz la abrazo de la cintura y la atrajo mas a el, ella comenzó a acariciar su espalda y el poco a poco fue bajando a su cuello, candae lo detuvo

C: creo que… no es lo correcto

D: tranquila, como te dije no pasara nada que tu no quieras

C: es que… si quiero..pero no se como se hace, es mi primera vez

D: tranquila solo déjate llevar

Los dos se recostaron poco a poco, ambos sabían que no tenia nada de malo, no eran ningunos desconocidos, además se amaban y esa solo era una demostración de amor muy especial…

Al dia siguiente…

Candace se levanto mientras observaba dormir a doofenshmirtz, se asomo y le dio un beso en la mejilla

C: buenos días

D: hola, dormiste bien

C: mejor que nunca, que tanto me miras?

D: lo que pasa es que eres tan bonita

C: (sonrojada) te amo

D: yo también, y ahora nada ni nadie nos va a separar

Ambos se dieron un beso y de pronto…

D: ah lo olvide…

C: que pasa

D:¿Qué hora es?

C: las nueve

D: ay nooo, tenemos que llegar con el señor Smith y hacer el papeleo del contrato, asi que levantémonos

C: no (abrazandolo) ay que quedarnos

D: yo también quisiera quedarme, contigo, pero trabajo es trabajo, otro dia nos quedaremos todo el dia los dos juntos,

C: esta bien, pero tengo que ir a mi cuarto donde esta mi ropa…

D: te acompaño hasta tu cuarto, después regresare para alistarme

Ambos se pusieron su ropa del dia anterior y cuando salieron del cuarto se encontraron en la puerta a perri con la mano levantada listo para tocar la puerta, la pareja se sonrojo cuando lo vieron

D: ¡perri! ¿Qué haces aquí?

p: (con cara de o.O) ve… venia a buscarte para ver si estabas listo, pero veo que no… asi que me ire tomar un café, y después vengo, adiós jejeje…

D: adiós, discúlpame no sabia que estba en la puerta

C: no descuida, ¡pero que vergüenza!, le contaras que ya estamos junto verdad

D: no tengas duda, el es mi mejor amigo, claro que le dire, además creo que ya se dio cuenta, te llamare, para que bajes ok

C: ok te espero (ambos se despiedieron con un beso)

El doctor dejo a candace en su habitación y regreso a la suya, para alistarse, candace se ducho y se vistió, en ese momento tocaron a la puerta, era stacey…

S: hola amiga ¡no sabes lo que te tengo que contar!

C: ¡yo también te tengo una buena noticia!...

Ambas se contaron todo lo sucedido anoche…

S: ¡amigaaaa! No sabes lo feliz que estoy por ti, se cumplió tu sueño, y valla que avansaste rápido, pero no te preocupes, cuando hay amor todo se vale

C: estaba tan insegura, pero ahora ¡soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo!, con heinz siento diferente, siento que es el amor de mi vida, con el tengo sentimientos muchos mas fuertes que nunca habia sentido por nadie… pero yo también estoy muy contenta, por ti, aunque nunca imagine que tu y perri serian novios tan rápido…

S: como te dije antes, creo que fue amor a primera vista…

C: ay es increíble todo lo que nos a pasado en este viaje… es como un sueño hecho realidad...

S: tienes toda la razón…

Por otro lado…

P: ¡valla amigo! ¡te dije!, ¡yo nunca me equivoco! ¡felicidades!, pero si que avanzaste rápido, y de ahí el alocado soy yo…

D: gracias, pero nada sucedió con malicia, al contrario, candace es la mujer de mi vida, la amo, y ahora, mas que nunca nadie me va a separara de ella… oye pero tu si que me sorprendiste…

P:¿Por qué?

D: nunca imagine, que iniciaras algo serio con alguna mujer, ya que siempre paras con tus "amigas con derechos", y tus aventuras…

P: pues todo eso que do atrás, ahora soy hombre de una sola mujer

D: si que se te ve enamorado

P: fue amor a primera vista

(que casualidad que perry y stacey piensen lo mismo XD)

D: oye llamare a candace se nos hace tarde…

Doofenshmirtz llamo a candace, esta bajo con stacey, y esta ultima fue donde su novio, robandole e un beso

P: ola amor como amaneciste

S: muy bien, nos veremos mas tarde ¿verdad?

P: si hare todo lo posible para que esto acabe rápido, aver si en la noche nos vamos a conocer la ciudad

S: ok me quedare a esperarte, suerte

Ambos se dieron un beso, ante la mirada de candace y doofenshmirtz

P: (sarcástico) que miran no es nada del otro mundo, que esperan nos vamos…

D: vámonos…

Los tres se fueron a la oficina de su nuevo socio

D: buenos días sr Smith,

P: buenos días, tenemos que empezar con el papeleo de tod

Sr: buenos días de hecho, no se tienen porque preocupar, yo me adelante e hice todo el trabajo, solo tienen que firmar aquí, y listo, no quiero hacer trabajar a mis nuevos socios, eso vendrá después, vayan a divertirse con sus novias

D: vaya gracias

P: gracias, nos ahorro todo el trabajo

Sr: gracias a uds

Los tres firmaron el contrato, y salieron

C: ¿que paso?

D: el sr Smith nos ahorro todo el trabajo, y firmamos, ya no tienes que trabajar

Candace fue a abrazar doofenshmirtz

C: eso es estupendo, y ahora ay que aprovechar estos tres días

P: tienes razón, podre tener mas tiempo con stacey

D: y nosotros también aprovecharemos los días no crees

C: claro que si…


	7. hora de volver

D: y nosotros también aprovecharemos los días no crees

C: claro que si…

las dos parejas, pasaron por separado esos tres dias, ya que necesitaban estar juntos antes de regresar y volver a la rutina, fueron a conocer la ciudad, a bailar, y a ver lo distintos sitios turísticos de la capital, para candace y doofenshmirtz fueron los mejores dias de su vida, pronto llego el momento de volver a su hogar…la noche antes de volver, candace y doofenshmirtz, recostados, en la habitación de este, mientras se daban mimos entre ellos conversaban

d: amor, creo que mañana debemos volver

c: ay no! Tan pronto

d: si debemos regresar a la normalidad

c: quisiera quedarme aquí contigo, en esta hermosa ciudad…

d: yo también quisiera quedarme, pero, felizmente trabajamos juntos y nos podremos ver todos los dias

c: tienes razón, es increíble como en este viaje la vida de ambos aya cambiado

d: pero cambio para bien

c: claro que si, sabes algo

d: que

c: no quisiera abandonar este sueño tan hermoso

d: pero este no es un sueño, es la realidad

ambos se dieron un beso y se durmieron, listos para regresar

al dia siguiente, en lobby del hotel, stacey y perri se estaban apapachando, y dándose besos como locos, ante las miradas de la gente, que los tildaban de irrespetuosos, en ese momento candace y doofenshmirtz llegaron

d: ¡oigan, oigan!, no hagan ese espectáculo, la gente los mira

p: que importa lo que diga la gente, este es un país libre y puedo hacer lo que quiero

c: stacey, tu siempre criticas a la gente y ahora tu haces lo mismo

s: no tiene nada de malo

d: bueno creo que tenemos que ir al aeropuerto

p: de regreso a aburrilandia!(mirando a stacey) felizmente regreso contigo asi no me aburriré tanto (ambos se dan otro beso)

d: menos besos y mas caminata

p: ¡si sargento!

Las parejas regresaron al area limítrofe a la normalidad de sus vidas…

D: creo que en el fondo se siente bien regresar no crees

C: si y estoy contenta de regresar contigo…

Pasaron las semanas, candace y doofenshmirtz, se la pasaban de lo mas bien juntos, salian y psaban casi todas las noches juntos, pero un dia, cuando salian del trabajo…

D: candace que te pasa

P: nada, por un momento, sentí que todo me daba vueltas

D:(preocupado) ¿estas enferma?

C: no, ayer me quede hasta tarde hablando con mis papas por teléfono, y hoy dia con tanto trabajo, creo que es el cansancio

D:¿te llevo a tu casa?

C: no, quiero que darme mas rato contigo

D: esta bien, vamos por un café…

C: vamos…

_**muy corto el capi no creen! creo que esta mas que obivio lo que pasara en el siguiente, tratare de no demorarme mucho, con el proximo capitulo saludos, dejen sus reviews=D**_


	8. contratiempos

**¡Por fin! me di tiempo de actualizar, mil disculpas a todos por hacerlos esperar, aqui esta el nuevo capi espero que les guste!**

en el cafe doofenshmirtz y candace estaban muy cariñosos pero en otra mesa…

J: oye Chad que te parece si vamos por unos tragos esta noche

Ch: si, parece que ya estas buscando reemplazo a las dos que perdiste

J:jejeje, tengo que entrar en acción no crees

Ch: oye y por cierto no me llegaste a contar bien esa historia

J: bueno a candace digamos que me gustaba, pero ya me estaba aburriendo de ella, después llego cinthya, y si que estaba ardiendo, al final quise estar con las 2 porque, no se ,para ver cual era mejor que la otra, pero me descubrieron…

Ch: eso si que es fuerte, pero no sentías nada por ninguna

J: a candace la iba a cortar ya me aburría, y a la otra no lo se, me satisfacía bien, pero de estar "enamorado" no, de ninguna de las 2

Ch: tu no cambias, ¿y no has vuelto a saber nada de ellas?

J: la verdad, cinthya volvió a caer a los 2 dias, de ahí no la he vuelto a buscar, a candace, la llame pero no me contesto, creo que sigue en su vida aburrida, además yo fui quien le corto debe estar llorando todavia

Ch: la llamaste para volver con ella

J: no la llame para disculparme, y todo eso pero no me contesto

Ch: dises que tu fuiste quien le corto?

J: si antes que dijera alguna tontería le dije, ya me cansaron tus niñerías por lo que te reemplacé así que aprovecho para decirte que esto se termino. Mas bien cinthia se molesto porque pensó que la habia usado, pero como te die volvio a caer

Ch: bueno, si tu lo dises

J: bah no importa, ya se acabo, anda hay que salir esta noche para ver si alguna cae por ahí

Ch: bueno, esta bien

J: ¿que tanto miras para atrás?

Ch: lo rápido que te reemplazaron

J: (con aires de grandeza)Qué, a mi nadie me reemplaza, lo olvidas, todas se quedan llorando por mi

Jeremi siempre se burlaba de otras chicas y dejo lastimadas a muchas, antes de candace pero esta vez…

Ch: siempre hay una primera vez para todo, voltea esa no es candace

J: ¿Qué?

Ch: si y ese tipo me parece conocido, creo que salió en una revista… ah ya se! Es aquel millonario el dueño de la corporación Doofenshmirtz ("quien lo diría al menos candace cambio a jeremi por alguien mucho mejor")

J: ¡pues si será la muy zorra! Ahora ya veo por que andaba muy distraída los últimos días que anduve con ella

Ch: oye no hables asi de ella donde lo habrá conocido

J:¡es su jefe!, candace entro como su secretaria

Ch: ah ya veo, seguro fue por "el tiempo juntos"

J: ¡ahora ya veo, por que me corto, de seguro me engañaba con su jefe!

Ch: te cortó, no era que tu le habías cortado a ella

J: ¡eres mi amigo apóyame!

Ch: ya, ya te apoyo pero no puedes hacer nada

J: jejeje como que no

Ch: no le harás daño… verdad

J: ¡no seas tonto! aprovecharé la oportunidad para cobrarme el ridículo que me hizo pasar el otro día en este mismo café, ahora me va a escuchar

Ch: jeremi ven

Jeremi se dirigió donde la pareja y estos se sorprendieron mucho al verlo comenzó a levantar la voz para que la gente lo oyera

J: ¡valla, valla!¡que linda pareja!¿los interrumpo?

C: si, y si no te molesta vete que incomodas

J: ¡no si yo solo quería felicitarlos por el lindo romance que viven, que les parece a todos, hecen una linda pareja no ustedes que opinan

C: ¡callate que te pasa!

La gente estaba mirando el espectáculo que jeremi estaba armando mientras que mas curiosos se acercaban a ver que pasaba, mientras que por ahí como d casualidad pasaban stacey y Perry

P: mira una pelea vamos a ver

S: no creo que deberíamos

P: anda creo que aquel chico le esta reclamando algo a esa pareja pero no logro a alcanzar ver bien quienes son

S: ay no me importa, esas cosas no ¡es jeremi! El ex novio de candace

P: ¡si y esos son candace y Heinz!, ah no me acercare para ver si necesitan ayuda

S: vamos…

J: ¡ahora ya veo porque terminaste conmigo, de seguro me engañabas con este tipo, ya se porque estabas tan distraída y vivías alagando a este sujeto

D: ¡cierra la boca!¡tu no tienes nada que reclamarle!

C: calmate Heinz , no tienes que perder el tiempo peleando con este loco, solo habla por la herida vámonos!

j: ¡herida! ¡jajajaja no me hagas reír niña!,

s: ¡ vamos todos ustedes no le presten atención a este envidioso! -Dijo stacey

J: ¡tu no metas! –le grito jeremi

P: ¡oye, oye tu quien te crees para hablarle así a mi novia!

J: ¡disculpa!, ¡pues deberías enseñarle a la entrometida de tu noviecita a no meterse donde no la llaman!

P: ¡te enseñare a cerrar esa boca!

J: ¡quiero ver!

Ambos se iban a comenzar a pelear pero gente de ahí los separaron, jeremi se solto y dijo

J: ¡esta bien! ¡ya me voy! ¡ no vale la pena!

Jeremi se acerco a doofenshmirz para tenerlo frente a frente y le dijo:

J: ¡felicidades doctor Doofenshmirtz! ¡que sea muy feliz con esta zorra!

D: ¡ahora si te cerrare esa boca!

El doctor le golpeo en la cara, y ambos se comenzaron a golpear empujándose y tumabando las mesas el doctor se sabia defender y tenia mas ventaja debido a que era mas alto, mientras tanto, la gente comenzó a gritar, a doofensmirtz diciendo ¡enseñale a respetar!, golpealo fuerte!, mientras que candace gritaba que se separen y al mismo momento se comenzaba a sentir mareada otra vez…, perri y Chad los separaron, ninguno salió grave solo jeremi al que se estaba hinchando e ojo seguro ese golpe se lo iba dejar morado

J: ¡mira lo que me hiciste!

D: ¡eso es para que aprendas a no molestar a mi novia!

En ese momento llego la policía

Pol: que esta pasando aquí

J: nada que este hombre me golpeo sin que yo le haga nada

Pol: es verdad eso

J: si

Antes de que el doctor diga algo la gente comenzó a gritar: ¡mentira!, el empezó!

D: este hombre comenzó a insultar a mi novia, yo solo me defendí,

C: si sr oficial. El armo un escándalo fuel el quien comenzó

P: si a mi también me bus la pelea

La gente le daba la razón al doctor por lo que el oficial le dijo

Pol: jovencito, creo que tendrá que acompañarnos, por alterar el orden publico

J: ¡yo no hice nada!

Ch: ¡si oficial suéltelo!

Doofenshmirtz comenzó a sentir lastima y le dijo a candace

D: que te parece si lo dejamos libre

C:¡ que! Después de lo que hiso

D: me da lastima

C: eres tan bueno… pero esta bien, jeremi es un tonto, no volverá a ser nada

D: oficial debería soltarlo fue una tontería, además el no volverá a hacer nada verdad

J: si

Pol: bueno esta bien no fue nada grave, por esta ves lo puedo pasar pero joven disculpese con el señor

J: ¡que! Yo por que me tengo que disculpar, no lo hare

Pol: disculpese, o lo llevaremos y dormirá en el calabozo

J: (entre dientes) ¡dis…cul….pa! ¿contento?

D: muy bien las acepto ahora espero que no vuelvas a molestar, adiós, vamos a mi casa candace, perri, stacey ¿nos acompañan?

S: claro que si

P: si pero antes, ¡ muy bien se acabo! El show, todos a sus casas!

La pareja y stacey se reian, se fueron hasta el estacionamiento, para dirigirse a sus respectivos autos, a la casa del doctor, por otro lado

Ch: uy amigo ese ojo se ve mal, deberías ir con tu mama para que te lo cure, se te esta poniendo morado

J: ¡estupida candace! ¡la odio a ella y a su estúpido novio, que idiota fui!

Ch: ya no puedes hacer nada

J: hmp no vale la pena, cuando me cure este ojo volveré a ser el mismo de antes

Ch: camina, y deja de ser arrogante

J: oye!

Cuando llegaron a la casa del doctor candace se sentía muy mal, de pronto

S: candace que te pasa

C: no lo se…


	9. una buena noticia

**_aqui esta la continuacion mil dilculpas! por la demora disfrutenlo..._**

**_..._**

S: candace que te pasa

C: no lo se…

Candace se desmayo…

D:¡candace! ¡que tienes!

S: ¡ay que despertarla, Perry trae alcohol!

P: esta bien

Candace comenzó a despertar…

C:me siento fatal ¿Qué paso?

S: te desmayaste

D: me diste un buen susto, ay que ir a un doctor eso no es normal, as estado comiendo bien

C: si, todo a estado normal, no es para tanto

D: como que no es para tanto, si cuando salimos de la oficina también te veías algo mareada

C: si pero…

D: pero nada, mañana iras a un doctor, yo te acompañare

S: as caso candace

C: bueno, esta bien, pero veras que solo es el trabajo

Mientras tanto Perry silencioso pensaba

P: ("mareos y un desmayo, esta situación esta sospechosa, ojala no sea lo que estoy pensando") bueno, un desmayo le pasa a cualquiera, pero de todas formas tienes que ir a ver un medico si as estado asi, hace varios dias

C: si ire mañana

P: ya es muy tarde, stacey, ¿nos vamos?

S: esta bien, adiós Heinz, adios amiga, te cuidas

P: ¿quieres que te llevemos a tu casa?

C: no, quiero que Heinz me lleve, gracias

P: esta bien adiós amigo, adiós candace cuidate

D: candace, enserio no quieres descansar, después de lo que paso…

C: no, es solo desgaste

D: pero

C: pero nada, me puedo quedar a dormir contigo

D: (con sonrisa picara) esta bien, pero dormir es muy aburrido ¿no crees?

C: no seas mal pensado, pensaba en quedarme a ver una película y dormir los dos juntitos, entendiste dormir

D: ahhh bueno, creo que esta bien, tu ganas pero a la próxima…

C: (abrazandolo) entiendo, la próxima vez que me quede haremos lo que tu quieras, ahora como estoy enfermita ¿me quieres llevar cargada hasta la habitación?

D: ahora recién estas enferma

C: jejeje anda amor, cárgame

D: esta bien

Doofenshmirtz llevo a candace cargada tal y como ella lo pidió, ya en el cuarto se abrazaron mientras veían tv hasta que poco a poco se quedaron dormidos, eran muy felices pero aun ninguno de los dos sabia de lo que le esperaba.

Al dia siguiente…

C: amiga gracias por acompañarme al medico

S: espero que no tengas nada grave

C: no lo creo ya veraz que es degaste físico

S: bueno, yo no lo creo asi

C: hay, no seas miedosa

En el hospital

Doc: candace flinn

C: soy yo

Doc: pase por favor

Después de largo rato…

Doc: y cuénteme mas, los mareos le han venido constantemente

C: bueno si, pero creo que es desgaste

Doc: yo no lo creo, digame cuando fue la ultima vez que le vino su periodo

C: eh bueno, fue, ¡un momento! (candace se puso a contar los dias y se dio cuenta), ahora que lo pienso hace medio mes que no me viene

Doc: (sonriente) entonces veo que ya encontramos el problema, mas bien alegría, puede ser que usted este embarazada

C: ¡embarazada! (en ese momento un sentimiento, de sorpresa y emoción la invadió, tendría un hijo, y de alguien a que amaba, estaba muy contenta) , ¡enserio!

Doc: eso es lo que parece, pero habrá que hacer una prueba de embarazo, para salir de dudas

C: ¡me lo hare enseguida! ¡gracias doctor! Asta luego

Doc: hasta pronto ¡le deseo suerte!

Candace salió del consusltorio

S: dime que te dijo ¡que tienes!

C: no te asustes, me acompañas a la farmacia

S: claro pero que vas a comprar

C: una prueba de embarazo

S: ah una prueba de embara… ¡espera! ¡no me digas que!

C: es lo que parece

S: ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!, ¡amigaaaa estas!

C: no hay que cantar victoria, hay que ver que dice la prueba

S: ¡vamos a comprarla!

Stacey y candace fueron a comprar la prueba, y una vez que la obtuvieron fueron a la casa de candace

S: seguiste las instrucciones

C: si ahora solo queda esperar

Mientras tanto…

P: oye amigo te desapareciste todo el dia la oficina era un caos ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué traes en esa bolsa?

D:te lo dire pero si prometes no andar de bocon

P: esta bien oye no soy bocon

D: seraaa que no o me equivoco

P: al grano que traes

D: esta bien

Doofenshmirtz saco de la bolsa una pequeña cajita, la abrió y saco un hermoso y fino anillo de compromiso

P: (sorprendido) ¡oye, oye! Me parece o creo que ese anillo es para…

D: si… es para mi candace

P: y..y le pediras..¡matrimonio!

D: si

p:¡no puedo creerlo! ¡felicitaciones amigo! Pero no crees que es muy pronto

d: para nada no nescesito mas tiempo, amo a candace y quiero que sea mi esposa

p:¡si es asi te felicito y te deseo lo mejor del mundo!

d: muchas gracias

p: y cuando le pediras

d: bueno la verdad es un momento pensé en una cena y todo eso, pero creo que seria muy evidente, candace sospecharía y arruinaría el momento, quiero que sea una sorpresa

p: ¿sorpresa?

D: si llevare el anillo conmigo, buscare el momento perfecto y se lo pediré cosa que asi será una sorpresa, además no se nescecita, una cena ni tanta eleganteria, cualquier pedida es especial si se hace con amor

P: ohhhhhhh que romantico, si que el amor te ha cambiado, ya no eres el trabajador desquiciado que no tenia tiempo para nada

D:¡oye no soy un desquiciado! Pero a todo esto y tu cuando te animas

P: hey aun es muy pronto para eso

D:pero no vas a vivir de Casanova toda tu vida, o acaso piensas dejar a stacey

P: no yo la …

D: tu la…

P: yo la…la amo

D: ¡vaya! Nunca te habia escuchado hablar asi de una chica, deverdad te ha enamorado

P: es que desde la vez que la conoci me cautivo, y cuando a fui conociendo mas me di cuenta de las cosas, ella simplemente es lo que es buscado siempre en una chica

D: entonces animate

P: lo pensar pero no la dejare ir

D: asi se habla

Po otro lado:

Candace fue a revisar su prueba, y al verla se quedo muy sorprendida, y se dio a si misma

C: e..era ciero es..estoy embarazada!

Se toco el vientre, y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas pero de felicidad, ella iba a ser madre, un sentimieno de emoción le recorrió el cuerpo, iba tener un hijo del hombre al que amaba, estaba tan feliz y emcionada, abrió la puerta del baño donde una impacientada stacey la esperaba

S: (angustiada) y entonces que paso

C: pues parece que ¡voy a ser mama!

Ambas gritaron de emoción

S: abrazando a candace) amiga estoy tan feliz por ti, pero cuando le diras , al futuro papa

C: no lo se creo que esta noche

S: pues…te deseo toda la suerte del mundo

C: ¡gracias! Pero creo que Heinz se pondrá muy contento!

S: oye futura mama que te parece si vamos a celebrar por ahí te invito algo antojo de que tienes?

C: creo que de helado!

S: entonces vamos por el helado

en otra parte de la ciudad cerca de la oficina de doofenshmirtz una mujer alta de buen porte ojos verdes cabello lacio color negro se paseaba por la ciudad en la que alguna vez vivio grata fue su sorpresa al ver en un puesto de revistas, el rostro de un viejo muy conocido, ¿amigo? La revista tenia en su portada a Heinz doofenshmirtz con un gran titulo decía: EL DUEÑO DE UNA DE LAS COORPORACIONES MAS IMPORTANTES DEL PAIS NOS CUENTA SU HISTORIA DEL ÉXITO, ella muy sorprendida se dijo para si misma

Vaya vaya me alegro de que Heinz haya cumplido su mas grande sueño, me pregunto hasta donde hubiéramos llegado si no nos hubiéramos separado…

Mientras tanto muy cerca de allí

D: te vas tan rápido Perry

P: si lo que pasa es que deje mi auto en mantenimiento y se me hace tarde para ir a recogerlo adios1

D: adios…

Doofenshmirtz se fue caminando hacia el estacionamiento donde habia dejado su auto cuando en ese mismo instante por su mismo camino pasaba una mujer que, perdida en sus pensamientos, solo recordaba a su antiguo novio de universidad que por alguna razón se le habia venido a la mente.

Donfenshmirtz y la pensativa muchacha chocaron sin darse cuenta haciendo que a esta se e cayera los papeles que tenia

D: ay discúlpeme por favor yo lo recogo

La muchacha solo atino a decir

-disculpe la torpeza fue mia andaba tan distraída que…un momento…¡heinz doofenshmirtz!

Doofenshmirtz quien estaba en el suelo recoiendo los papeles se quedo inmóvil al escuchar su nombre de voz que no escuchaba hace tiempo

D: ¿rosalie? Eres tu?

R: ¡si no sabes que alegría me da verte!

De un brinco la muchacha salto a abrazarlo doofenshmirtz se preocupo un poco sabia que no era correcto, no sintió nada, en especial pero por compromiso solo le correspondió el abrazo, rosalie en cambio mientras lo abrazaba sintió una sensacio que no sentía hace mucho tiempo pero que solo doofenshmirtz le hacia sentir. Rosalie una chica que siempre tomaba las deciciones a la ligera y sin pensar llego a una sola conclusión rápidamente con ese abrazo, total ella creía que no estaba todo perdido.

D: (soltándose del abrazo) ¿y como has estado?

R: muy bien pero sobre todo muy feliz de volver a verte, acaso tu no lo estas

D: si es… sorpresivo

R: oye que te parece si nos vamos a platicar tenemos que contarnos muchas cosas

D: pero no creo que

R: anda vamos

D: ("no tengo que ser maleducado") esta..esta bien voi por mi auto y vamos al centro comercial por un café ¿te parece?

R: me parece excelente con tal de pasar tiempo contigo

D: bueno eso creo…

**_creo que ya todos se imaginaron quien es rosalie, les prometo que no sera muy largo debido a que ya falta poquito para el final, ya que porfin lo tengo solo que lo subire en unos dias pero no los hare de esperar mucho. lo prometo_**

**_vuelvo a repetir mil disculpas, por la largisima demora, a todos los seguidores, lo que pasa es que me tuve que ir de viaje por lo que no actualize pero ya volvi y espero sus reviews! y a los que ya dejaron gracias! ya que me animan a seguir escribiendo_**

**_saludos=D_**


	10. una visita del pasado

_**les dije que actualizaria rapido aqui esta el nuevo cap disfrutenlo...**_

En el café del centro comercial…

D: y…dime rosalie a que se debe tu regreso

R:que ¿no te agrada que haya vuelto?

D: ("por que sera asi") bueno es que ha pasado tanto tiempo, pensé que nunca regresarías, por lo que tu regreso es una sorpresa

R: bueno, regrese para recoger unos papeles, pienso quedarme en Italia ya que me estoy encargando de los negocios de mis padres

D: vaya eso es bueno... tus padres estarán contentos contigo a cargo

R: bueno si, pero veo que a ti no te ha ido nada mal, hasta sales en revistas

D: jejeje, si nos costo trabajo a mi y a Perry

R: trabajas con el, veo que Uds. si que se quieren como hermanos

D: bueno somos los mejores amigos

R: y hablando de Perry, como esta, sigue siendo aquel Casanova, loco o ya maduro

D: hasta hace poco estaba en las andadas, pero ahora tiene una novia y esta bien enamorado

R:¡vaya! Eso si me sorprendió

D: a todos nos sorprende

Un mozo trajo el café que pidieron los dos y mientras doofenshmirtz, tomaba el suyo, rosalie lo observaba y pensaba…

R: ( "no hay ninguna duda, no lo he olvidado del todo, pero claro si nuestra separación fue casi forzada, me gustaría recuperarlo, ¿pero me amara aun? Tengo que comprobarlo y ya se como!")

D: rosalie…

R: dime

D: no quiero ser grosero pero, ¿Por qué me miras tanto?

R: lo que sucede es que me acorde de cuando estábamos en la universidad,…recuerdas…cuando eramos novios…

Doofenshmirtz casi se atora no sabia que le iba a decir eso pero le respondió…

D:ehhh…si claro que me acuerdo…pero…fue hace tanto

R: no diría hace tanto, una relación como la que vivimos no se olvida así de fácil

D: bue…bueno no lo se

R: pero dime sufriste cuando nos separamos

D: bue…bueno si me sentí un poco mal, ya que casi me abandonaste

R: no te abandone, me fui obligada por mis papas, pero no sabes todo lo que sufri cuando me separe de ti

Al terminar de decir su frase rosalie le tomo la mano a doofenshmirtz, este todo nervioso solo alejo su mano de la de ella

D: ve…veo que se hace tar..tarde rosalie, y tengo trabajo en casa jejeje, fue un placer volver a verte que te parece si nos vamos

R: ahii tan pronto, pero si lo pones asi esta bien

D: jejeje, me alegro que aun seas compresiva, mozo la cuenta porfavor

en ese mismo instante, dos chicas llegan al mismo café

s: amiga seguro que no quieres helado

c: no además aquí venden dulces bien ricos que te parece si probamos

s: bueno suena bien, un momento, candace ese no es Heinz

c: ¿Qué? Si es el

s: y quien es esa mujer, es su prima o alguien

c: no lo creo me lo ubiese contado seguro debe ser algún almuerzo de negocios

s: amiga, no quiero ser conflictiva pero no crees que debes averiguarlo

c: no digas eso… yo confio en Heinz

s: mira mira ya se van! Hay que seguirlos

c: bue…bueno esta bien, pe…pero veras que no será nada malo

s: eso espero, vamos!

**_gracias a todos los que siguen el fic, por esperarme, como les die ya tengo el final pero ire subiendo este nudo poco a poco, spero que les guste el otro cap =D_**


	11. consecuencias de un mal entendido

**_cap 11 espero que les guste..._**

Doofenshmirtz y rosalie se fueron caminando hacia el estacionamiento pero cerca de ahí

P: ¡rayos! Visite todas las bobas joyerías de este centro comercial, por nada, los anillos de compromiso son un asco! Creo que mejor ire al mismo lugar donde Heinz compro el anillo de candace... (Perry se decía esas cosas para si mismo cuando vio a alguien que se le izo familiar)

P:No puede ser, ¡pero si es ella! ¿a que habrá regrasado? ¿y que hace Heinz con ella? A no debo averiguar esto

Iban caminando, cuando rosalie pensó algo

R: ("capas después de esto ya no lo vere mas, es ahora o nunca tengo que comprobar si el aun siente algo por mi) este… heinz detente

D: pasa algo

R: sabes… ser sincera contigo, el lunes me regreso a Italia, pero si me das una sola razón yo me quedare aquí para siempre

D: una razón ¿yo?, rosalie, has estado muy rara, dime la verdad ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

R: Heinz seré sincera, ha pasado tanto tiempo, que cuando regrese aquí a danvile varios sentimientos que yo creí dormidos, han depertado, y… cre…creo que aun siento algo por..por ti

D: ¡pero que cosas dices!, rosalie no quiero ser cruel pero ¡creo que estas confundida!

R: ¡no, no no lo estoi!, aun te quiero

D: lo de nosotros termino hace tiempo

R: pero podemos intentarlo de nuevo

D: ¡no se puede ya que tomamos caminos diferentes!

R: eso tendre que comprobarlo

D: como aver ya no hay nada mas que decir

R: pues tendre que ver si aun lo hay

D: que vas a hacer aver

R: esto…

Rosalie tomo a doofenshmirtz del rostro y lo beso, doofenshmirtz, atonito, quería liberarse, pero cerca de ahii

Perry: ahí nooo, ¡no puede ser!

S: no, candace ¿es…estas bien?

Candace no decía nada, se congelo, las lagrimas caian de sus ojos, no lo podía creer, sentía que su mundo se habia derrumbado, pero, su alteración solo la llevo a una cosa

S:¡ candace espera! a donde vas

D: ¡oye que haces!

R: trataba de comprobar si aun me amas

D:¡ya te dije! ¡Que lo de nosotros paso hace tiempo!

R: pero…

D:¡PERO NADA! ¡TENGO NOVIA, LA AMO Y ME PIENSO CASAR CON ELLA!

R: entonces, veo que ya todo esta perdido

D: ¡veo que por fin te das cuenta!

Cuando doofenshmirtz sentía que se habia quitado un gran peso de encima paso algo peor

C: (LLORANDO)¡ERES DE LO PEOR! ¡HACE CUANTO TIEMPO QUE ME MIENTES AH!

D: CANDACE DEJAME QUE TE EXPLIQUE, ESTO SOLO ES UN MALENTENDIDO, DE ELLA

C: SABES ALGO ACA EL UNIKO MENTIROSO ERES TU!

D: PERO DEJAME EXPLICARTE

C:¡CALLATE!

Candace le tiro una cachetada al doctor ante la mirada de la gente que estaba por ahi, rosalie se sintió la persona mas terrible del mundo quería decir algo pero…

C: ¡SABES ALGO NO KIERO SABER NADA MAS DE TI, ESTO SE ACABO!

D: ¡QUE! ¡POR FAVOR CANDACE DAME UNA OPORTUNIDAD PARA EXPLICARTE!

C: ¡NO HAY NADA QUE EXPLICAR Y MEJOR ME VOI, NO KIERO SEGUIR VIENDOTE!

D: ¡CANDACE ESPERA!

Candace se fue sola de ahí, el doctor iba tras de ella, mientras tanto

S: ¡oh no candace!

Stacey iba a segur a candace pero alguien la detuvo

P: espera un momento, dejemos que arreglen solos, tu acompañame, a resolver algo

S: ¡no dejare sola a candace!

P: ya te dije dejemos que arreglesn solos! Ahora ¿por donde se fue?

S: ¿quien?

P: rosalie

S: quien rosalie ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE! ¡TU SABIAS ESTO! ¡CONOCES A LA RESBALOSA ESA!

P: ¡BUENO SI LA CONOSCO!, PERO NO SABIA NADA DE ESTO ESTOY IGUAL DE SORPRENDIDO QUE TU

S:¡ERES UN ALCAHUETE!

P: YA TE DIJE QUE LA CONOZCO PERO LA ACABO DE VER RECIEN IGUAL QUE TU!

S: ¡Y SE PUEDE SABER QUIEN ES Y DE DONDE LA CONOCES!

P: es una antigua novia de Heinz de la universidad, pero se fue a Italia creo ,a terminar sus estudios y dejo a Heinz, pero fue hace muchos años, no creo que Heinz la haya estado viendo a escondidas, el ama a candace

S: ¿si la ama como le pudo hacer eso entonces?

P: la única que nos puede responder es ella, y mira alla esta sígueme

S: ¿para qu me llevas?

P: ¿quieres ayudar a candace y Heinz?

S: si, quiero

P: entonces sígueme , ¡ROSALIE!

R: ¡aii no! pero si es, ¡ola Perry!

**_ola a todos lOs seguidores del, fic, ya tenia un final, pero decidi agregar algo mas antes del nuevo final que ya se acerca ;.( T-T_**

**_se que muchos me odiaran por dejarlo aqui pero no se preocupen que ahora actualizare mas rapido_**

**_espero sus reviews contandome que les parecio..._**

**_saludos=D_**


	12. una prueba muy dificil

**esta vez me di tiempo para actualizar! disfruten el nuevo capi**

R: ¡aii no! pero si es, ¡ola Perry!

P: nada de ola tenemos que hablar seriamente ¡ a que viniste!

S: ¡SE PUEDE SABER DE DONDE SALISTE Y PORQUE LE HISCISTE DAÑO A MI AMIGA!

p: ¡stacey calmate!

S:¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME, SI MI POBRE AMIGA ESTA MAL, Y EN SU ESTADO ESTO LE PUEDE AFECTAR! Ayy no (stacey se tapo la boca)

R: es…estado?

P: ay no me digas que…

S: si, pero no digas nada!

P: bueno ya lo sospechaba

R: me siento horrible!

S: si no sabes todo lo que as causado!

R: bueno esta bien, esta bien, pero ahora no se como reponerlo

S:¡pues no puedes reponer nada ya hiciste suficiente!

P:¡ ya stacey para! Dejala hablar parece que tiene una escusa, ¿Por qué seguro la tienes no rosalie?

R: bueno la verdad si, Heinz no tiene nada que ver aca,la que lo beso fui yo, el no tiene la culpa fue una tonta ilusión mia

P: ¿y eso lleva a?...

R: miren porque no regresamos al café y les contare todo

P:esta bien vamos (Perry mira a stacey)

S: esta bien vamos

D: ¡CANDACE NO TE VAYAS, LA VERDAD NO SE QUE PASO!

C:¡NO SABES QUE PASO, ESA QUIEN SABE QUIEN TE BESA, CONVERSAS CON ELLA Y NO SABES QUE PASO! ¡NO TE HAGAS EL INOCENTE!

D: ¡ES QUE ES CIERTO DEJAME EXPLICARTE!

C: ¡EXPLICARME QUE O ACASO ME QUIERES CONTAR SOBRE TU OTRA NOVIA!

D: ¡NO ES MI NOVIA! BUENO LO FUE HACE MUCHOS AÑOS ESTABA DE VIAJE ME LA ENCONTRE Y NO SE QUE PASO ME BESO SIMPLEMENTE! ¡NO ME MALINTERPRETES!

C: ¡NO TE CREO NADA!

D: ESTOY SIENDO SINCERO CONTIGO

C: (con lagrimas en los ojos)¡NO LO ERES!, SABES ALGO ESTA ES LA SEGUNDA VEZ QUE ME PASA ESTO!, PERO ESTA VEZ ME DUELE MUCHO MAS! PORQUE YO SI TE AMO! OISTE BIEN ¡TE AMO! ¡Y NUNCA PENSE QUE EL HOMBRE AL QUE CONSIDERABA EL AMOR DE MI VIDA ME HICIERA ESTO!

D: ¡CANACE YO TAMBIEN TE AMO!

-Candace llena de de dolor le tiro una bofetada al doctor, estaba muy dolida por lo que paso

C: ¡SI ME AMARAS NUNCA ME UBIERAS HECHO ESTO!

-En ese momento a candace le vino un mareo

D: CANDACE QUE TIENES TE SIENTES BIEN?

C: SUELTAME YA ME VOI NO QUIERO SEGUIR ESCUCHANDOTE

D: ESPERA NO DEJARE QUE TE VAYAS

C: ¡TAXI!

-el taxi paro pero antes de subir el doctor la agarro del brazo

C: (soltándose de su agarre) ¡ ah y sabes algo ¡ ¡ESTO SE TERMINO!

D:¡QUE!

C: ¡LO QUE OISTE CREI QUE ERAS DIFERENTE! (candace cerro la puerta del taxi)

D: ¡CANDACE POR FAVOR NO TE VAYAS!

C: (llorando) señor por favor acelere

El taxista mirando dicha escena con incomodidad y pena solo dijo "lo que usted diga señorita" y arranco

D: (llorando) ¡CANDACE! ¡AY NO! `¡POR QUE!

El doctor se sentó una banca cerca de allí y se hecho a llorar, se sentía de verdad mal, nunca se había puesto a llorar tan desesperadamente por ninguna mujer nisiquiera por rosalie que lo habia abandonado, el de verdad amaba a a candace era la mujer de su vida, de pronto, doofenshmirtz saco el anillo de compromiso que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo, y observándolo decía

D: ¡LA PERDI, LA PERDI PARA SIEMPRE!..

**_Esta vez actualize rapido! bueno eso creo yo_**

**_como les dije quise hacerlo un poco mas interesante_**

**_espero que les haya gustado no se olviden de los reviews=D_**


	13. la razon del malentendido

**__****_antes que nada me gustaria decirles, que en este fic, tiene un giro diferente al dibujo de phineas y ferb, yo solo uso los personajes, que le pertenecen a disney, asi que vean a los personajes he imaginenselos como hasta ahora, ya que en esta historia son diferentes=D_**

**_Aqui les dejo el nuevo capii, difrutenlo muchoo_**

**_un poco atrasado pero:_**

**_¡feliz año para todos!_**

Por otro lado:

R: bueno en primer lugar creo que no se quien es ella, pero parece que es amiga de la novia de heinz verdad?

S: (con rudeza) si soy amiga de candace

P: bueno, ella stacey, la mejor amiga de candace, y también mi novia

R: vaya, esa si que es una sorpresa, aunque Heinz me lo comento hace un rato, te felicito, es muy bonita

S: (en un tono frio) gracias eres muy ¿AMABLE?, almenos eso parece

P: bueno, ya rosalie! Aca el tema es otro! Queremos la verdad de lo que paso, y sin rodeos!

R: bueno me da pena contarles esto, la verdad es que me siento horrible, por todo lo que paso, todo fue una tontería mia, en verdad lo siento, de haber sabido, que Heinz tenia una novia, con la que se iba a casar, y que encima, esta estaba esperando un hijo de el, no me ubiera ocasionado todo esto

S: ESPERA ESPERA! DIJISTE ¿CASAR?

P:jejeje es curioso… por favor no vallas a decir nada eh, mira que yo no hablare sobre el embarazo de candace

S: bueno, bueno esta bien, pero… ¿rosalie verdad? Acaso el no te dijo que tenia novia?

R: quisas no lo dijo ya que le estuve intimidando mucho y hablando de tonterías, que no me lo dijo además no le pregunte

p: pero que le dijiste para ponerlo nervioso?

R: (en tono de arrepentimiento le hable sobre nuestra relación de hace años, pensando que aun me keria pero definitivamente no era asi, yo me ilusione…

P:ahora lo veo, pero volviste por…

R: volvi hace unos dias para arreglar los papeles de mi nacionalidad, ya que pensaba quedarme de lleno en Italia, pero creo que al regresar, recordé tantas cosas, y al ver de nuevo a Heinz, creo que me ilusione, y pensaba que aun me amaba, y si me daba alguna razón yo estaba dispuesta a dejar todo y quedarme aquí por el, pero no fue asi

S: pero, si dices que no te ama, que te ilusionaste y todo eso, el beso fue?...

R: bueno es penoso para mi y sonara infantil pero…, al principio me cegué y creí, que era tímido conmigo por que estaba un poco resentido, por lo que paso cuando éramos novios, y lo bese para comprobar si aun me amaba, creí, que aun sentía algo por mi y así recuperar el tiempo perdido pero… resulto todo lo contrario…

P: ahora entiendo todo, sabia que Heinz no era asi, lo concosco muy bien y se que no es un traidor

S: vaya, ahora entiendo todo, creo que me altere un poco, disculpa por alterarme tanto, es que candace es mi mejor amiga y ahora debe estar destrozada

R: lo lamento tanto, me siento horrible!, si hay algo que deba hacer para reponer lo que ise

S: candace ya ha pasado por esto, y cocnociendola puede ser capas de terminar a Heinz

P: no lo creo, ella esta embarazada, además lo ama

S: si pero, ella no sabe lo que paso realmente, se siente traicionada, y bueno también tiene dignidad

R:¡AYY NO! POR QUE! ME SIENTO DE LO PEOR, ME REGRESARE YA A ITALIA, AY ALGO QE PUEDA HACER PARA REPONER LO QUE ISE

P: bueno cuando te vas

R: si es posible desaparezco saliendo de aquí!

S: mien miren, primero veré como están las cosas, capas, Heinz hablo con candase, y ella entendió, y..¡ayy no! ¡la deje sola! Debo ir a verla

P: espera yo te llevare,, pero por mi parte vere como están las cosas con Heinz, mira rosalie si capas arreglaron, te llamare, para decirte, que puedes estar tranquila, pero si sucedió lo contrario, que es lo mas probable pues, te avisaremos, capas tu puedes hablar con candase

R: bueno esta bien suerte, y discúlpenme con Heinz y candace si es que arreglaron

P: bueno te parece si te llevo a tu casa o hotel, asi sabremos donde encontrarte te parece?

R: si esta bien

P: stacey vamos

S: vamos

R:gracias por escucharme

S:descuida, no hay de que

P: si lo importante es que estas arrepentida, y quieres reponer las cosas eso vale mas

Rosalie asintió con una sonrisa, y los tres se dirigieron hacia el auto de perri.

Después de dejar a rosalie en su hotel

Perri arranco, y le dijo a stacey

P: quieres que te deje en tu casa

S:no llevame a la de candace porfavor

P: pero es muy tarde, después, no quiero que salgas sola y que por ahí te pueda pasar algo

S: no te preocupes, además, me me quedare a dormir en su casa, por que tienes razón es muy tarde ( stacey le dio un beso en la mejilla a Perry, era muy dulce que se preocupara por ella)

P: bueno si es asi

S: iras a ver a Heinz

P:bueno si, es que candace, le corto, debe estar muy deprimido, asta es capas, de ponerse a tomar y todo eso, ire a ver como esta

S: esta bien, ¿tu crees que candace le haya cortado?, es mi amiga pero en un momento asi, puede reaccionar de cualquier forma, ya que sufrió una humillación tremenda,

P: tienes razón, pobre, de todas formas en su estado, le puede hacer daño, y por cierto, cuanto tiempo de embarazo ya tiene

S: no lose, pero, ya que su vientre no ha crecido mucho, yo diría que medio mes, o un mes

P: vaya, y cuando se lo pensaba decir a Heinz

S: bueno ella me dijo que hoy, pero, por lo que paso, creo que Heinz, no lo sabra hasta que su hijo nazca

P: vaya si que va mal la cosa

S: y tu no me as contado, cuando Heinz le iba a pedir matrimonio

P: ah bueno, vino con el anillo esta mañana, pero, asi como van las cosas, Heinz no se arriesgaría, a una patada de candace, por que ella tiene su genio

S: ¡ayy no justo ahora tenia que pasar esto!

P: si muy mala suerte, pero todo depende de nuestra ayuda ahora

S: tienes razón

P: bueno linda, …llegamos, cuidate mucho si, te quiero y mucha suerte

S: yo también te quiero, suerte para ti también

Ambos se dieron un beso, stacey bajo del auto y camino hacia la puerta de canadace, perry arranco, y se disponía a ir a la casa del doctor, sabia que necesitaba de su apoyo mas que nunca

S: ola amiga…estas bien?

C: ayy stacey ¡TERMINE CON HEINZ!

Candace llorando, salto a abrazar a su amiga, ella la abrazo, y se quedo atónita, triste por lo que dijo, aunque stacey ya se lo venia venir

S: ¡ayy amiga!, pero no te pongas asi, cuéntame que te dijo cuando te fuiste…

C: (llorando) esta..esta bien pasa, y sentémonos

S: oye deja de llorar, no me gusta verte asi, es la primera vez que te veo sufrir tanto por un chico

C: es que no es fácil

S: pero antes dime algo, ¿lo quieres?

C: lo quiero, lo quiero?, JA! AQ UIEN VOII A MENTIR, LO AMO, LO AMO MUCHO, ME HABIA ENAMORADO TANTO DE EL, ES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA ¡LO AMOO!

S: ya, ya pero no te alteres, le puede hacer daño a tu hijo

Candase se sintió mucho peor se toco el vientre, y siguió llorando

C: ¡LE VOI A DAR UN HIJO! ¡TODO ERA PERFECTO! LO AMABA, ME ENTERE QUE IBA A TENER UN HIJO DE EL, ¡ESTABA MAS FELIZ QUE NUNCA!, PERO EL ME ENGAÑO, Y ME DERRUMBO MI MUNDO!, PERO LO QUE MAS RABIA ME DA ES QUE LO AMO!

S: esta bien, olvidate por un momento, pero que te dijo?

C: me dijo, de que todooo era un malentendido!, ¡que no sabe que paso y bla bla bla!, las mismas escusas de todos

S: ¿te dijo quien era ella?

C: me dijo que era su ex novia,..de hace muchos años…creo, pero seguro la estuvo viendo a escondidas!, al fin de cuentas, la mujer esa no tiene la culpa, sabra uno lo que le dijo Heinz, ¡ES UN HIPOCRITA COMO TODOS!

S: espera, espera, no creo que lo sea , además, que tal si tu no le dejaste hablar, y si todo fue un malentendido

C: COMO TE PONES DE SU LADO, Y EL BESO, NO ME DIGAS QUE FUE UN MAL ENTENDISO, ADEMAS QUE HACIA CON ELLA! TAMBIEN MAL ENTENDIDO, ¡ES UN HIPOCRITA Y PUNTO!

S: lo mismo pensé yo al principio, pero después me di cuenta que no

C:¿Qué dices?

S: mira cuando te fuiste, perri, y yo hablamos con ella, para ver que se traia

C: COMO…QUE…¿HABLARON CON ELLA? ¡¿Qué LES DIJO?

S: bueno, en primer lugar, recién habia llegado de Italia, ya que habia abandonado, a heinz, para irse, aya pero fue hace muchos años, en fin no se han estado viendo, al contrario, Heinz la habia visto recién, en el centro

C: PERO Y EL BESO, NO SOY INGENUA

S: bueno, al parecer, ella pensó, que Heinz, aun sentía algo por ella pero no lo quería demostrar, ella lo intimido, en el café, pero el ni caso,… así que lo beso, para comprobarlo, pero el resultado fue... ¡nada!... Hasta se molesto y le dijo que tenia novia! Y que te amaba mucho, y ahí llegaste tu, ahora comprendes!

C: 0_o en… en serio!

Canadace, estaba sorprendida, había malinterpretado, todo, dudo de la confianza, de Heinz, hasta se molesto y todo por el beso,¡EL LA AMABA! Estaba mas que demostrado, ahora ella se sentía mal, lo había tratado pésimo, ahora, era ella quien había tirado al hombre de su vida, se sintió terrible, el error lo habia cometido ella

C: vaya, no lo, no lo sabia

S: ahora lo crees

C: pe..pero, ahora seguro, la mujer esa, estará detrás de el, y ahora que se entere que lo deje, seguro, que se ira corriendo, donde Heinz ¡NO PUEDE SER!

S: no no te preocupes ella esta arrepentida

C: ¡arrepentida! Ayy por favor, UN MOMENTO pero quien sabe, capas no esta arrepentida, ¿ Y SI TODO FUE UN INVENTO?

A candace se le hacia difícil, después de todo, una confusión tan grande como la que paso, , siempre es difícil, de creer así sea un malentendido

S: ¿no me crees?

C: no tanto

S: entonces por que mejor no e dices a ella misma que te lo explique, mañana si quieres te llevare a que la veas

C: verla, AY POR FAVOR!, NO PROVOQUES QUE LE DE UNA GOPIZA, Y LUEGO ME META EN PROBLEMAS!

S: quieres seguir con la duda

C: bue…bueno esta bien, me llevas a verla

S: si llamare a Perry mañana temprano, ahora tu debes ir a descansar, has vivido mucho drama por hoy

C: esta bien

Candace se fue a dormir, en el fondo sabia, que el doctor no la había traicionado, pero no lo quería creer, pero bueno estaba ansiosa y debía esperar a mañana

Mientras tanto…

P: ola Heinz…vaya estas bien?

D: nooo! Ayy, Perry ESTOY DESTRUIDO!, CANDACE TERMINO CONMIGO, Y TODO POR ESE MAL ENTENDIDO!

P: tranquilízate no te alteres!, hueles a licor, ¿as bebido no?

D: solo un poko! Tenia que distraerme, PERO AYYY NO! CANDACE!

P: siéntate, ¿Qué te dijo?

D: BUEEENOOO ME DIJO QUE ME AMABAAAA, Y QUE NUNCA PENSO QUE LE ARIA ESO, ME PEGO, Y DIJOOOO ESTO ¡ SE TERMINO! Y EL MUNDO SE ME VINO ENCIMAAAA

E doctor, comenzó a llorar y Perry realmente se sorprendió, el era su amigo y nunca lo habia visto llorar por nadie,

P: ¿estas llorando?

D: AYYY ¡CALLATE!

P: nunca te habías puesto así por nadie ni siquiera por rosalie cuando te abandono

D: NO ME HABLES DE LA ESTUPIDA MANIATICA ESAA!

P: 0_o oye no le digas asi

D:¡QUE NO LE DIGA ASII! SABRA QUE ESTUPIDESES LE HICIERON CREER A LA LOKA ESA QUE AUN ESTABA ENAMORADO DE ELLA, PARA ASER ESA PAYASADA, Y POR SU ESTUPIDA CULPA, MI CANDACE ME CORTO! EN QUE CONDENADA HORA SE CRUZO EN MI CAMINO!

P: oye ya, calmate, pero no vas a condenar a la pobre, ella esta arrepentida

D: ¿ESTA QUE?

P: arrepentida, además ella dijo que estaba dispuesta a hablar con candace

D: QUEEEE, ESO NUCA PUEDE PASAR!, ELLA NO VA A HABLR PERRY SEGURO, LE CONTARA ALGUNA DE SUS IDIOTECES A CANDACE PARA QUE ME ODIE MAS!

P: no lo creo, sonaba sincera, ella dijo que ya se dio cuenta que no la amabas

D: VAYA REACCIONO!, BUENO LA COSA ES QUE ESE ENCUENTRO NO SE DEBE DARR Y SI YO ME ENTEROOO, QUE CANDACE HABLO CON ROSALIE Y LE IJO ALGUNA MENTIRA, PUES LA LOCA ESA ME VA A ESCUCHAR!, Y NO ME IMPORTA QUE SEA MUJER, LE DIRE SUS VERDADES EN SU CARA! BIEN DICHAS!

P: jejeje tran… tranquilo estas muy mareado, que tal si mejor descansas y hablas con candace stacey nos puede ayudar

D: NO POR QUE IRE AHORA, NO AGUANTO MAS!

P: NOOO estas mareado, candace se enfadara peor, hasta alguien por ahii te puede mandar a la policía por hacer escándalo

D: AYYY ESTA BIEN TIENES RAZON

P: lo bueno de ti es que si razonas cuando estas borracho, ahora a dormir

D: ¡TE AMO CANDACE!

P: shhh cállate se te escucha asta afuera

D: ESTA BIEN ESTA BIEN , PERO LLAMA A STACEY Y DILE QUE ME AYUDE!

P: lo hare lo hare ("ayy Heinz quieras o no ese encuentro se dara tu solo no vas a poder, solo espero que no te enteres")

**_gracias a todos por sus reviews!, sinceramente me inspiran mucho a esforzarme mas con la historia, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO HASTA AHORA, POR QUE ESO ES LO IMPORTANTE QUE LES GUSTE A UDS, de ahi me cuentan que les parecio_**

**_saludos=D_**


	14. arreglando las cosas

**_mil desculapas a todos por la demora!_**

**_espero que no se hayan aburrido_**

**_aqui el nuevo cap espero que les guste=D_**

P: hola stacey, todo bien

S: bueno, no candace esta muy dolida, pero le explique todo, hasta le conte de rosalie, y creo que esta dispuesta a hablar con ella

P: eso es bueno, entonces, llamare a rosalie, para acordar el encuentro, y te llamare, para decirte, donde se pueden ver

S: perfecto, candace ya esta casi convencida, ojala que se amiste

P: ojala no, tienen que hacerlo, bueno, se hace tarde, te quiero descansa, ah y sueña conmigo

S: jijiji, yo también te quiero adios (satacey colgó el teléfono) ahhh son tan afortunada de tener a Perry conmigo…

P: soy tan afortunado…(Perry volvió, a marcar otro numero, este era el de rosalie)

…..

R: si hola?

P: hola rosalie soy Perry, llamaba para decirte, que candace, ya esta casi convencida, y si esta dispuesta a hablar contigo, ¿podras?

R: claro, después de lo que ise,

P: muy bien entonces donde seria?

R: mi hotel esta cerca de una playa muy tranquila, la conoces verdad

P: bueno si

R: muy bien ahí hay un restaurant, que te parece si la llevas ahí, y no te preocupes no le hare nada, si kieres puedes vigilar

P: jejejejeje, bueno , no creo, entonces ya esta dicho, no sabes como te agradecemos stacey y yo, rosalie

R: no es nada, gracias a ustedes por escucharme, y darme una oportunidad para arreglar las cosas

P: una vez mas gracias, adios

R: adios ,(rosalie colgó) "creo que después de todo si estaba confundida, pero arreglare mi topeza esta, realmente espero que sean felices"

Al dia siguiente…

C: stacey crees que esto sea buena idea

S: claro ella no es mala, solo se confundió

C: si claro

S: además tu quieres volver con Heinz verdad

C: claro que si! Lo amo pero… mas le vale que resulte verdad, todo lo que me has dicho

S: claro que es verdad cuando te mentido, y mira ya llego perri para llevarnos

C: espero que resulte…

En la corporación

-buenos días dr doofenshmirtz

D: buenos dias, hay mucho trabajo para hoy

-no solo hay que llenar estos formularios

D: entonces, de una vez, por favor Mientras mas rápido mejor, tengo algo muy importante hoy dia

-esta bien señor

D: ya llego Perry

-no aun no

D: hay donde estará, bueno que importa, rápido, rápido, los dame los formularios esos

P: bueno chicas ya llegamos y miren rosalie esta sentada alla

C: hay creen que esto funcione

P : claro que si, no te preocupes, ha me olvidaba, Heinz no sabe nada esto, si se entera,daría el grito al cielo

C: no te preocupes no se entara si es que vuelvo a hablar con el

S: no digas eso, todo se solucionara, arriba los animos

C: esta bien

S: yo te presentare a rosalie, de ahí las dejare porque tendre que ir al trabajo

C:¡me dejaras sola con ella!

P: no te hara nada, yo a conozco es inofensiva

S: podras con ella, tu eres valiente, me llamas cualquier cosa

C: muy bien ¡si puedo!

P: ¡asi me gusta!, suerte, stacey te espero, para llevarte

S: gracias!, entonces no demorare mucho

P: suerte candace

Ambas legaron donde rosalie, candace estaba muy nerviosa, rosalie también, solo esperaba que la escuche, ella (rosalie) ya no amaba , a dofenshmirtz, ya que se dio cuenta, que todo fue una ilusión, boba, de su loca cabeza,ella era una romantica y no le gustaba la idea, que una amor tan grande, se fuera a romper por su culpa

S: bueno, rosalie, te presento, a candace, candace ella es rosalie

R: hola…

C: hola..

Ambas se dieron la mano

S: bueno yo tengo trabajo asi que las dejo, suerte

R: gracias por todo, hasta luego

C: bye amiga

S: bye..

R: bueno sentémonos…

C:vaya esto es extraño

R:para mi también porque otra chica me hubiera matado, por eso te agradezco la oportunidad, que me das eres muy comprensiva y amable

C: mira dejémonos de rodeos, me hace mucho daño todo esto y…

R: se lo que estas pasando, te entiendo, por eso vine a arreglar las cosas, por que estas equivocada

C: pero como quieres que reaccione, te encuentro con mi ahora ex novio besándote, y sin embargo no quieres que piense nada, por favor no me quieran ver la cara!

R: si lo se, pero todo fue una tontería mia

C: ¿tonteria?

R: si, crei que yo aun le gustaba…

C: bueno yo nose como habrá sido o de ustedes…

R: es que cuando lo volví a ver hubo una mezcla de sentimientos en mí, que me confundieron y pensé en recuperar el tiempo perdido

C: entonces si aun se quieren yo me hare a un lado

R:¡no! ¡te juro que de haber sabido de ti nunca hubiera hecho lo que ise!

C: (melancolica) pero, entonces porque Heinz no te dijo nada de mi, seguro se olvido de mi cuando estaba contigo ES UN CANALLA!

R: no, no, no te equivocas, en toda la conversación el estaba nervioso, hasta me evitaba, fui yo la que lo ahogo con tantas palabras, que no lo dejaba hablar, creía que yo lo ponía nervioso, por lo que aun le gustaba, pero al enterarme de ti me di cuenta por que el estaba así conmigo

R: o_O en..enserio?

R: si, mas bien discúlpame, porque debí a ver preguntado la única culpable aquí soy yo y juro que lo siento

En ese instante, todo se aclaro para candace en el fondo sabia que doofenshmirtz decía la verdad, pero se cego y no supo escuchar ahora entendía mejor las cosas…

Por otro lado…

D: ¡SE PUEDE SABER DONDE RAYOS TE AVIAS METIDO! ¡ESTO ERA UN CAOS!

P: jejejeje, si…disculpa, no vi la hora

D: Y DONDE ESTABAS QUE NO PODIAS VER LA HORA

P: es que… bueno… yo… se me pincho una llanta… eso! Y no sabes.. . fue un drama arreglarla

D: ESTA BIEN, PERO AHORA TENEMOS QUE HACER EL INVENTARIO, TIENES LA LISTA DE LOS PEDISO VERDAD

P: si si si, esta en mi oficina ya vuelvo sargento! ("vaya desde lo de candace esta mas amargado que nunca ojala rosalie arregle todo")

Perry se fue a su oficina pero dejo su celular en el escritorio de doofenshmirtz, y este comenzó a dar el tono de mensaje con una melodía desesperante para doofenshmirtz

D:ayyy ese molesto sonido me desespera! Y es un mensaje de stacey…bah! Que conteste el

Perry tenia un tono de mensaje de homero de los Simpson diciendo al muy estilo de ned flanders : " tienes un mensajirijillo, contesta prontillo bahhh" con el fondo de la musika de los Simpson Xd!, como Perry no llegaba doofensmirtz decidió ver el mensaje, porque no soportaba el sonido

D: espero que no sean cosas privadas :s

El mensaje decía:

"amor, ya deje a candace y rosalie para que arreglen, la recogeré luego, pasas mas tarde para almorzar como kedamos, te kiero besos"

D: o_O can…candace esta con rosa…rosalie

Doofenshmirtz tiro la taza de café que tenia al suelo, y se comenzó a alterar mas de lo normal

P: aquí esta la lista, pero sabes son varias cosas y…

D: ¡SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE $%!*% CANDACE ESTA CON ROSALIEEEEEEE!

P: o_O jejeje candace con rosalie, quien dice?

D: (mostrando el mensaje) ESTOOOOOOOOOO!

P: ah eso jejejeje, es curioso sabes…pero

D: NADA DE PEROS ¡SON TONTOS O QUE! SABRA UNO PARA QUE LA LOCA DE ROSALIE CITO A CANDACE, CAPAS LE PUEDE HACER ALGO O INVENTARIA ALGUNA MENTIRA! PARA QUE ELLA ME ODIE, Y SIN EMBARGO USTEDES LA EMPUJAN AL PELIGRO!

P: bueno creo que exageras

D:EXAGEROOOOOO

P: ai bueno creo que no jeje

D:TENGO QUE IR PARA ALLA EN ESTE MISMO INTANTE!

P: pero como iras si no sabes donde esta

D: (agarrando del cuello de la camisa a Perry) TU LO SABES Y MAS TE VALE QUE ME LLEVES

P: jejejejeje bue…bueno si lo pones asi…

**espero que les haya gustado**

**se acerca el final buaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**gracias a todos por seguir este fic =D**

**espero sus comentarios !**


	15. volviendo a ser felices

**_mil disculpas por el retraso aqui el penultimo capitulo T_T disfrutenlo;D..._**

C: vaya, entonces todo ha sido mi culpa

R: no, tu solo hiciste lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho la culpa es mia

C: pero debe estar destrozado y si decide olvidarme, y si se molesta porque no lo supe escuchar

R: noo todo lo contrario esta buscando la manera de cómo recuperarte

C: eso espero

R: no eso será, ah lo ovidaba te traje esto, ábrelo

C: gracias! No te ubieras molestado

R: ábrelo

-candace lo abrió y era una ropita amarilla para bebe

C: como, tu

R: a tu amiga se le escapo, no debía decirlo pero no pude evitarlo, aun no se sabe que es te traje amarillo

C: gracias esta lindísimo

R: de nada, que bueno que te gusto

C:hahahahahaha

R: que sucede

C: no es que Heinz es un tonto

R: pero ese tonto te ama mas que a su vida candace

C: si, y yo lo amo a el

R: esa es la actitud, pero cuéntame como se conocieron

c. ah bueno todo empezó…

por otro lado

s: QEEEEEEEEEEEEE, ay Perry

p: si por eso el y yo estamos llendo para ya y

d: ¡dameeee eso!, COMO SE TE OCURRE DEJAR SOLA A ACANDACE CON LA LOCA ESA, TU ERES SU AMIGA

s: pero rosalie no es mala

d: ESO LES HACE CREER

s: ESTAS EXAGERANDO

D:YO NUNCA EXAGEROO, MAS BIEN PERRY Y YO TE RECOGEREMOS SALES RAPIDO PORQUE NO HAY TIEMPO QUE PERDER

Doofenshmirtz colgó el teléfono

S: ayyy noooooo se arruinara todo, llamare a candace…,nooo apago el teléfono, se malogro todo

….

D: porque no nos movemos

P:parece que un camión se malogro e impide el transito

D: RAYOS!

R: hahahahaha enserio

C: siii, si no me iba en ese instante no reaccionaba nunca

R: ayy candace me has caído de maravilla, que pena que hoy me tenga que ir

C:te vas?

R: si mi vuelo sale en la noche

C: pero esto no es un adios vendrás otra vez, somos amigas verdad

R: pues claro vendre cuando lo pidas, claro si a Heinz no le molesta

C: bah yo lo convenceré después

-en ese instante

D: CANDACEEEEEEEEEE OYE TU ALEJATE DE ELLA

S: amiga, rosalie, lo sentimos mucho fue culpa de los dos

P: si a mi casi me mata

D: te iso algo

C: no, ella me explico todo

D: que,¡que te dijo!, rosalie si tu…

R: antes de que digas alguna tontería pues le dije la verdad(guiñándole un ojo a candace)

C: siiiiiiii te odioooooooooo

P y s: ay no!

D: (casi llorando)QUEEEE AYYY NO PUEDE SER CANDACE TE JUROO QUE YO

C:HAHAHAHAHAHA y sabes algo mas

D: pero tu tienes que creerme por..

Candace le tapo la boca con un profundo beso

D: ¿y eso?

C: lo de antes fue una broma

R: hahahah debiste ver como llorabas

Todos los demás comenzaron a reir

D: si claro, búrlense del tonto, peo eso sinifica que me perdonas

C: claro que te perdono, te amo

D: yo también

Ambos se dieron otro beso

C: pero debe agradecerle al hada madrina del cuento

D: verdad, rosalie, discúlpame, por desconfiar de ti, pero lo del beso fue confusión no

R: claro, crei que me gustabas, pero me di cuenta que no sentía nada, asi que no te preocupes

D: también dije cosas feas de ti, asi que discúlpame, pero no mil gracias, no sabes coo te agradezco lo que as hecho, no sabria como devolverte el favor

R: solo con una cosa, si se llegan a a casar pues no olviden mandarme el parte

C: seras la invitada de honor

P: que les parece si vamos a celebrar yo invito

R: me encantaría pero se me hace tarde, mi vuelo sale a las 6

Todos: ¡Te vas!

S: es una lastima

R: pero les prometo que estare viniendo, mis padres piensan poner algo aquí asi que estare en contacto

C: eso espero

Rosalie se despidió de todos, y todos le desearon buen viaje pero mas tarde

Doofenshmirtz y candace caminaban abrazados por la playa, a la luz del atardecer…

C: amor no es lindo el atardecer

D: si pero hay algo mas bonito que eso

C: ¿que cosa?

D: tu,opacas el atardecer

C: aww eres el mejor, por eso que te amo te amo te amo (candace lo comenzó a besar)

d. yo también te amo y por eso te quería preguntar algo desde hacia tiempo, siempre busque un momento especial y ahora este es

c: espera yo también te tengo que decir algo

d: pero primero yo

c: no yo las damas son primero

d: pero esta vez se ara una excepción, por nuestro regreso

c: aii esta bien

d: candace te amo desde el primer día que te vi, eres la mujer de mi vida, y quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo, llenaste el vacio de mi vida y le diste un curso distinto, lo eres todo para mi te amo linda por eso…

-candace estaba pasmada sabia lo que iba a venir y quedo sin palabras pero muy emocionada, doofenshmirtz se arrodillo y saco el anillo que como dije siempre lo llevaba consigo

d. candace ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

A candace le comenzaron a brotar lagrimas de los ojos y estaba tan emocionada que no pronunciaba palabra

D: candace pasa algo

C: eh yo

D: seguro no estas lista

C: no

D: ¡no!

c: te amo

d: entonces no me digas que

c: ¡Heinz doofenshmirtz!

D: dime

C: (candace sonriendo y casi llorando ) tu sabes que te amo

D: si

C: ¡si! ¡claro que me caso contigo mi amor!

D: si

C: ¡si mi amor te amo y claro que me caso contigo!

Ambos se abrazaron y se comenzaron dar besos, estaban muy emocionados

d: te amo te amo te amo ¡TE AMO!

c: yo también ¡te amo!

D: me permites

Dofenshmirtz tomo la mano de candace y le puso el hermoso anillo

C: ¡esta hermosoo! Te adoro!

D: sabes desde que lo compre me lo lleve conmigo buscando el momento perfecto y lo encontré!

C: te amo ah pero falta una sorpresa mas

D: ¿cual?

C: pues a que no sabes

D:¡que me emocionas!

C:¡ vamos a ser papas!

D: ¡QUE!

C:¡si estoy embarazada! ¡Vas a ser papá!

D: pa…pa… ¡papá!

C:¡siii!

En ese momento doofenshmirtz se reemociono cargo a candace y le comenzó a dar vueltas

D: ¡voy a ser papa! ¡voy a ser papa!

C: sii sabia que te encantaría!

D: ¡eres maravillosa gracias! ¡ te amo mas que nunca!

C: y yo a ti

Ambos se dieron un tierno beso

__ _**waaaa mil disculpas por el retraso estuve algo ocupada este tiempo este es el penultimo capi waa el que le sige es el ultimo T_T**_

_**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!=D**_


	16. el gran dia!

**_¡ultimo capitulo! me da penita T_T lo hice con mucho cariño disfrutenlo =D_**

Pasaron varios candace y doofenshmirtz ya tenían planeada la seria dentro de mes y medio antes de que a candace se le notara la barriga stacey le ayudaba a organizar todo y un dia que estaban todos reunidos en casa de candace…

C: yo quiero esta

D: esta bien será esta ¿pero se vera igual que en la foto?

S: si los decoradores me aseguraron que lo tendrán igual

C: ¿y las flores vendrán en ese mismo color?

S: si vendrán en ese color

P: verdad los padrinos usan algún traje especial

C: no solo uno apropiado

P: puede ser esmoquin

C: si quieres pero nada de toques raros

P: puede ser blanco

Todos :¡NO!

S: Perry los 70 ya pasaron mejor iremos mañana a comprarte el traje

P: ayy ya entonces sino puedo llevar esmoquin blanco llevare mi…

D: tu corbata de homero Simpson ¡NO!

P: ay nunca me dejan hacer lo que quiero!

S: y ya vieron la coreografía para el vals

C: estamos en eso

P: uy puedo participar yo también bailare con candace

S: tu bailaras pero normal la coreografía es para los novios

P:yaaaaa nunca me dejan hacer lo que quiero

S: amor no mas sugerencias

P: si querida ¬¬

En eso toaron la puerta

C: ire a abrir

Candace abrió y vio que en la puerta habia un regalo gigante y en la tarjeta decía "con cariño a la novia mas bonita"

C: ¿que será?

Pero antes de que candace lo abriera

-¡SORPRESA!

C: ¡phineas y ferb!

De la caja salieron phineas y ferb acompañados de globos y serpentinas

Ph: ¡asi es candace nosotros en persona!

Fe: ¡los mismos!

C: ¡ayyy estoy tan feliz de verlos!

Candace abrazo a sus hermanos y en ese momento

D: candace ¿quienes son?

C: amor te presento a mis hermanos phineas y ferb, chicos el es mi prometido el doctor Heinz doofenshmirtz

D: hasta que al fin los conozco candace me ha hablado mucho de ustedes

Ph: ¡vaya ola futuro cuñado!

F:¡ un placer conocerte!

C: pero que hacemos aca pasen

Ph: esta bien pero dejaremos la caja afuera

S: ¡phineas y ferb! A los años chicos Se les extraño mucho por aquí

Ph: ¡ola stacey!

F: que bueno volver a verte

S: que tal Harvard

Ph: un poco aburrida pero siempre nos la ingeniamos

S: verdad el es Perry mi novio

C: un gran amigo será nuestro padrino de bodas

P: ola chicos un placer pero ¿no son muy jóvenes para estar en Harvard?

Ph: ¡si, lo somos!

F: lo sabemos

En ese momento volvieron a tocar a la puerta

C: ahora quien será?

Candace abrio la puerta y…

C:¡ mama papa!

M: ¡hija que alegría!

Pa: ¡candace cariño!

C: pasen

M: ¡pero miren nada mas si son mis muchachos!

Pa: ¡mis pequeños genios vengan!

Ph: mama papa

F: los extrañamos mucho

pa: vinimos justo para la boda y donde esta el afortunado

m: si estamos ansiosos por conocerlo

c: ¡si aquí esta es el Heinz doofenshmirtz!

D: ¡señor señora un placer!

m: ola pero que gusto conocerte el placer es nuestro

pa: si bienvenido a la familia hijo

d: ¡vaya muchísimas gracias!

M: vaya hija muy buena elección te felicito

C: gracias mami

M: pero miren nada mas stacey estas lindísima

F: ya eres toda una señorita

S: ¡después de tiempo! Que alegría volver a tenerlos, el es mi novio Perry

C: el será nuestro padrino de bodas, y el mejor amigo de Heinz

P: mucho gusto señores

F: el gusto es nuestro hijo

C: lo mismo digo stacey te felicito

S: gracias señora flinn

Todos estaban muy felices candace le conto lo de su embarazo a su familia y ellos se pusieron muy contentos y después de tantas organizaciones llego el gran dia, la boda era en el jardín de candace el jardín estaba decorado con flores y demás cosas todos estaban muy contentos

Ph: ferb aun no le hemos dado regalo de bodas a candace

F: tienes razón pero que le falta

Ph. Ya se hagamos que este dia sea inolvidable

F: pero como al menos que hagamos un concierto

Ph: eso es ¡ferb ya se que vamos a hacer hoy!

F: extrañaba tanto escuchar eso

Ph: y yo decirlo vamos no queda mucho tiempo ay que llamar a los chicos, están por alla avisémosles

A la boda habían sido invitados todos incluyendo a isabella las porristas, banyic, miunford y demás como siempre phineas y ferb tenían una gran idea y no faltaba mucho para hacerla explotar…

La boda habia comenzado dentro de la casa estaban stacey quien era la dama de honor que llevaba un hermoso vestido rosa pálido con escote en v largo amarrado con una cinta a la cintura de peinado llevaba un moño despeinado con unas mechas cayendo por los costados, iba entrar con Perry quien se tuvo que decidir por un terno ante la exigencia de stacey, mientras que en el altar estaba un elegantísimo doctor doofenshmirtz con un traje de novio que le quedaba muy bien pero con muchos nervios

D: ("vaya llego este da nunca creí que me iba a casar pero felizmente lo hare con el amor de mi vida")

Perry y stacey salieron, y detrás de ellos llegaba candace del brazo de su padre, ella esta lindísima llevaba un vestido de escote recto el vestido llevaba pedrería de peinado candace tenia el cabello suelto pero de rulos semi ondulados también llevaba una tiara y de esta caía su velo estaba lindísima, también traía puesto un lindo collar de perlas que le habia regalado Heinz días antes su ramo era de de flores de colores, el doctor quedo deslumbrado

D: ("vaya esta hermosa soy tan afortunado")

S: ("heinz se ve guapísimo soy tan afortunada es el mejor dia de mi vida")

La ceremonia empezó y después del discurso llego la gran parte

-heinz doofenshmirtz acepta a candace flinn como su legitima esposa

d: hoy y todos los dias de mi vida, acepto

-candace flinn acepta a Heinz doofenshmirtz como su legitimo esposo

C: claro que acepto

-entonces los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la boda

C: te amo

D: yo también te amo

Ambos se dieron un tierno y romántico beso ante los aplausos de los espectadores, era el cierre perfecto de una linda historia de amor, después vino el vals el brindis el lanzamiento de bouquet que de esperarse lo agarro stacey, pero después de eso

Ph: su atención por favor

c. vaya vaya

F: queremos felicitar a los novios en este su dia

Ph: candace Heinz les deseamos lo mejor del mundo muchas felicidades, y por eso: ¡cinco seis siete ocho!

Phineas y ferb comenzaron a tocar junto con sus amigos una hermosa canción para ellos candace y doofenshmirtz bailaban y se daban besos de alegría mientras que otra pareja bailaba por otro lado

P: muy lindo tu boquet

S: si esta precioso

P: sabes lo que significa cierto

S: si

P: por eso vine preparado

Perry saco un anillo de diamantes de su bolsillo

P: bonita te amo eres el amor de mi vida, y lo mejor que me ha pasado ¿Te casarías conmigo?

S: ¡amor claro que me caso contigo te amo!

P: yo Tambien te amo

Perry le puso el anillo y se dieron un tierno beso

Por otro lado

C: estoy ansiosa por comenzar nuestra historia

D: nuestra historia ya la comenzamos, te amo

C: yo también te amo

Candace y doofenshmirtz se dieron un beso y siguieron bailando, la fiesta siguió normal, después todos felicitaron a Perry y stacey por su compromiso y a candace por su embarazo, todos se divertían y candace y doofenshmirtz lo disfrutaban más que nadie, ese día fue inolvidable y especial para todos

Después de la boda pasaron 8 meses candace dio a luz a mellizos un niño y una niña a los cuales llamaron Mike y vanessa (sabrán el nombre xD) después de 3 meses Perry y stacey se casaron, candace y doofeshnirtz vivían en la casa del doctor, ambos vivian felices en compañía de su nueva familia

C: candace me parece un sueño que esto este pasando

d. si pero no es un sueño es la realidad

c: te amo

d. te amo

ambos se dieron un beso y luego fueron a jugar con sus hijos como la familia feliz que eran ahora si la felicidad había llegado para todos.

**_me da penita haber terminado mi primer fic no lo queria acabar T_T espero que les haya gustado ..._**

**_les agradezco a todos por leerlo a los que dejaron rewiews y a los que no dejaron pero leyeron el fic tambien gracias por =D_**

**_tambien les agradezco por haberme tenido paciencia al esperar XD_**

**_dejan reviews para saber si les gusto!_**

**_¡muchas gracias a todos!_**

**_hasta mi proximo fic ;D_**

**_saludos su amiga fioxy16 =D_**


End file.
